


Avatar: The Legend of Anzen Hyriu, Book 3: Red of the Comet

by Hyriu86



Series: Avatar: The Legend of Anzen Hyriu [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Disturbing Themes, F/F, F/M, Graphic Description, Inappropriate Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 39,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyriu86/pseuds/Hyriu86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third installment of Hyriu's tale is the darkest chapter yet. After the fall of Hydronia, everyone is lost in despair, Lamara most of all. In Avon's clutches, Hyriu must withstand the worst tortures imaginable. Lamara and the others will have to go against all odds to save their lost friend, but time is running out. As Sozin's Comet draws near, the end of the war is imminent. But who will be lost when the comet arrives?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ceremony of the Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> FYI: You guys are all caught up with everyone else now. I joined this site after I had written the first two books so I just put up chapters when I could. But now that I am caught up, there will be much more of a system to new chapters. YAY!

Avatar: The Legend of Anzen Hyriu  
Book 3:  
Red of the Comet  
Chapter 1:  
Ceremony of the Fallen 

In the haze of despair that followed the Fall of Hydronia, nothing made any sense to me. The days blended together. It was all a blur of sorrow, pain, and tragedy. The count of the dead kept rising as the city was searched for survivors. L. E. was healing around the clock. She focused on those that were attacked by snappers, including Tekton. He hadn’t woken up since the attack four days ago. Shan was found under a pile of rubble; Da-Xia’s body close by. Shan was barely alive; around him, the snow had been stained crimson with his blood. There was so much of it, I thought that he couldn’t have had any blood left, but somehow he was still clinging to life.

I didn’t speak to anyone. I just cried and stared off into oblivion, then cried some more. A week after the attack, I found myself wandering the streets of Hydronia, or what was left anyway. Here and there were search parties still digging through the rubble searching for the dead and missing. I heard shouting, and some people ran over the where the land-raft dock had been. I stumbled over when I saw Dhanu.

“Lamara, there you are,” he said when he saw me. “There are three rafts coming. They think it is Chief Arnook bringing help.”

 

I gave a slight nod and followed him up the hill to the burned dock. Sure enough, three rafts approached from the mountains. A crowd of people gathered around us. Fai, Lina, Koluk, Daminao, Ava, and Moji joined us. What was left of the Hydronia Court was also there, which consisted of Torriku, Otoko, Yukon, Shiro, Tarhik, and Saigo. The Monks of the Shui Temple also came. Sonam regarded me with a sad expression.

The three rafts came to a stop. Arnook stepped out of the lead raft wearing battle armor. A host of warriors and benders followed him. Arnook took a few steps while looking at the burned dock. He then stopped walking all together as he looked out over Hydronia. His expression was of disbelief and sorrow. I saw a single tear stream down his face. He then composed himself and walked over to the crowd.

“Chief Arnook,” Torriku greeted and bowed his head slightly. “How did you know we needed aid?”

“Um,” Arnook tried to speak but failed. He tried again. “The messengers were going about their normal schedule, sailing to Hydronia. However, they saw a cloud of black smoke and returned to the capital immediately. I came prepared for anything. I brought soldiers and healers, along with food and various other things. Though it looks like the attack is over. I take then that you fought off the Fire Nation?”

Torriku hesitated. “No, we didn’t. They left. And it wasn’t just the Fire Nation.”

“What do you mean?” Arnook asked, and for the first time, he looked at us. He scanned the crowd several times. “Where is Wei? He is the Chief of Hydronia after all; I would think he’d be here. And Hyriu, where is he? Most of his friends are here, but-” he stopped at our pained expressions.

“Wei was - was killed in the attack,” Torriku spoke with difficulty.

“What, no, that - no,” Arnook exclaimed in shock. Silent tears streamed from his eyes as his face was transformed by sorrow.

Sonam spoke up since no one else could. “Avon lead the attack.”  
Arnook looked at Sonam in shock. “He commanded the Fire Nation Armada along with a legion of his shadow creatures. He killed Wei and took Hyriu. There was nothing we could do to stop him. He was too powerful for even Hyriu to defeat. So many were killed. So many…”

“Who - Who all was lost?” Arnook dared to ask.

Torriku spoke this time, “Instructor Chen along with his wife and son were killed. We also lost-” Torriku glanced at Yukon. “We also lost Meili.”

“Spirits of old, Yukon, you have my deepest condolences. Is your daughter-” Arnook began to ask.

“Hana is - is doing alright. She usually tends to the wounded to distract herself,” Yukon answered.

“And, Tarhik, how are your wife and son?” Arnook asked.

“Both fine. Though Taruk lost two of his close friends and was directly attacked by Avon. He has been with the injured, healing,” Tarhik replied.

Arnook then turned his attention to me and my friends. “I seem to remember two other people in your group. That peculiar girl, L. E., and that waterbender boy, oh what was his name…?”

“Tekton,” Koluk answered dryly.

“Yes, where are they?” Arnook asked cautiously.

“Tekton’s in a coma and L. E. is with the wounded. She is the only one that can heal the poison from Avon’s creatures we call snappers,” Daminao answered.

Arnook nodded gravely. He then began distributing the supplies he brought, and they all began to carry it down into Hydronia. I walked away seeing no reason to stay. I heard Arnook question Sonam about me. I was out of earshot before he responded.

Arnook arranged for a Ceremony of the Fallen. It was going to be in the estate behind the Gambing Palace: the only part of the city undamaged. When the day came, I tried to put forth some effort of looking decent, but it was hard. Every strain of muscle was another shot of pain and sorrow. I broke down three times before we even got to the palace. Sonam, Dhanu, Daminao, and Ava walked with me from the temple along with some of my other airbender friends like Ostria. We met up with the others going into the palace. As we walked through the Fountain Yard, I saw where a tower had collapsed and crushed a large section of history on water spirits. The sight made me even sadder. We followed the crowd through the different corridors of the palace and to the estate in the back. 

All of the people whose homes were destroyed were living here. It looked like a refugee camp. There were makeshift tents everywhere. We walked up to the platform where Hyriu had his test with Pakku. We sat in the stands around it. Arnook and the Hydronia Court along with a few others stood on the platform.

Once everyone was there, Arnook began. He addressed Wei first. It was obvious that he felt great loss for his friend. He had to stop speaking a few times. I glanced at Hiko. He sat by Hana with a barren expression on his face. Next, Arnook addressed Chen and his wife along with their two year old son. Then Arnook spoke of Meili. Hana and Yukon cried silently, and then they made an announcement. Since Hiko had lost both Wei and Hyriu and had no one else to raise him, they had adopted him. They swore to raise him as best they could. I saw Hiko almost manage a smile.  
Arnook addressed Tekton’s parents, Da-Xia and his father, and many others. The cries of widowed wives and orphaned children echoed in the air. Their sobs were almost unbearable. He also said a few words for Monk Yami. At the end, he addressed Hyriu. He explained to everyone why he was kept secret and the truth behind it all. There were a few angry expressions in the crowd but mostly people just looked even more depressed. We had lost the Avatar and the Anzen. The backup plan was gone. Arnook talked about how we wouldn’t abandon Hyriu, and that he’d put all his efforts on finding him. He also talked about keeping hope. He said that since the Earth Kingdom had fallen, the Northern Water Tribe was the strongest nation left opposing the Fire Nation. He said we had to hold onto hope as the day of the comet neared. I just waited for him to stop talking, so I could go home and cry myself to sleep.

When the ceremony was over, I did just that. I bawled my eyes out until it hurt, and my pillow was soaked with my tears. I screamed and cried late into the night. I finally fell into an unsteady sleep.

The next day, we celebrated Monk Yami’s life in Heiwa Valley. Even though the ceremonies were usually happy, we couldn’t celebrate how Yami left us. A natural death would mean it was his time, but murder- that cut his life short.

We lit candles of varying smells, and each airbender lifted up a white lily into the wind. The smell of candles and floating lilies did help my mood. I felt slightly more relaxed.

I wrote an outline of the attack before I went to bed. Chief Arnook was going to question us about what happened the next day. I still wasn’t ready to speak, so I wrote it all down.

That night, I couldn’t sleep. I laid in my bed with my eyes open. All I could think about was Hyriu. Where was he? Was he alright? Was he alive? The thoughts tortured me late into the night. But they fueled another thought. I wouldn’t abandon Hyriu. I would go and get him back, even if I had to rip him from Avon’s hands. I wasn’t going to cry anymore. I wouldn’t give up on him. I made a promise, and I didn’t break my promises.


	2. Sorrowful Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lamara struggles with life after The Fall...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, things have been a bit busy and time just got away from me. A longer chapter and a very interesting one, I think. I very much like how Book 3 starts off and where it leads too. Let us see what will happen.

Chapter 2  
Sorrowful Silence

Before dawn, I roused from my tortuous thoughts. I went over and sat in the window. I fingered the arm bracelet Dhanu had given me, a habit I had formed. A lemur was asleep in my window. It woke up and looked at me expecting me to scratch his head; I obliged.

Normally, being greeted by lemurs in the morning brought me happiness, but I couldn’t feel happiness. I could only feel anger and despair.

I stayed in my room as the sun rose, and over an hour passed. There was a knock at the door. I gave no answer. It creaked open slightly, and Dhanu peeked his head in.

“Lamara, oh, you’re awake. You didn’t come down, so I brought you some breakfast.” He revealed a tray with honey buns and green tea.

I gave a grunt in thanks. Talking was something I didn’t know how to do anymore. No words would come out: just inaudible screams that always ended in tears.

He walked over and sat in the window with me. He offered me a bun; I took it. “It was a beautiful sunrise, don’t you think?” He said softly. I gave a slight nod. “I can see why you like this place so much. I like it, too. It reminds me of my home in the Senlin Forest. It’s so calm and quiet. I could get used to it.” I gave no indication that I heard him. I just quietly ate the honey bathed bread. I knew Dhanu understood. It wasn’t an insult to him; I just didn’t trust myself to speak. I had been mute since my outburst after we woke up when Hyriu was gone. They all tried to get me to speak, to no avail. Then they just accepted the silence. They didn’t understand it, but they accepted it. Dhanu understood though. He knew, and for that, I was grateful.

“So Arnook is going to call us in for us to give our accounts of the battle. What are you going to do?” He asked, taking a swig of tea.  
I pointed to my desk where the outline was.

“Ah, I see. Were you honest with everything?” He questioned further.

I nodded.

“What if he asks you a question?” He continued. I motioned to the spare parchment and ink. “I see- just making sure you are prepared.” He smiled.

I gave a slight nod in thanks. We continued to talk, or rather, he continued to talk to me for another hour. At that time, there was another knock at the door. Sonam came in.

“Good to see you Dhanu. Lamara, Chief Arnook has summoned you,” he said.

I nodded. I grabbed my supplies and put them into a bag. Dhanu walked me to the Gambing Palace. He waited outside the doors to the courtroom.

“I’ll be right here waiting for you.” He managed a small smile.

I walked into the Royal Courtroom. It was empty except for Arnook. My footsteps echoed loudly in the silent hall. I reached the dais where the court members would sit at. I inclined my head slightly.

“Lamara, thank you for coming. Come, sit with me will you?” He motioned to a chair next to him. I was surprised. He was always professional, but never had I seen him be friendly before. I sat down next to him. He spoke in a kind and soft tone, “Now, I understand how hard this must be for you. A lot happened in that attack, and people were lost and hurt. I also know you are currently mute so…” he began. I pulled out my outline and handed it to him. “Oh, I see. Well thank you for thinking ahead.” It took him several minutes to read my description. I could tell he reread certain parts and compared others. It was obvious he was piecing the battle together in his head from the knowledge he already had.

After he finished, he asked me a few questions. He would have me describe something more in depth, how long certain parts lasted, and things of that sort. He seemed very interested in Lina’s parts. I knew I would gain nothing from lying, so I wrote the truth. He just asked what Lina did in the battle, nothing about whether she was trained or not.

At the end of the meeting, he said, “I would like to thank you again, Lamara. I know retelling these events was not easy. I also wanted to thank you for being cooperative. It makes things so much easier when people tell the truth, believe me. Farewell.”

I gave a nod and walked out.

“So, how did it go?” Dhanu asked; I nodded meaning good.

We walked back through the palace. A thought occurred to me. I tugged on Dhanu’s sleeve and motioned for him to follow me. I briskly moved through the echoing halls.

“Lamara, where are we… oh,” Dhanu whispered.

We had gone down a long hallway to a grand door with an oak tree and an owl on it. I opened the door slowly and peeked in. There was scaffolding everywhere and men working to repair the damage Avon dealt.

“Should we be in here?” Dhanu whispered.

I motioned for him to be quiet. We snuck in the Gambing Library and silently closed the door. We ran behind bookshelves and statues. I wanted to study up in a particular section.

“What are we doing in here?” Dhanu asked yet another question.

I ignored him. We climbed some stairs and went to a dark section of the library. When a fireball had crashed through the dome ceiling, many books were destroyed or damaged, but this section was still intact. I began searching through the scrolls and books for one that would help me.

Dhanu read something aloud, “‘The Ten Highest Security Prisons in the Four Nations.’ You’re - you’re looking for Hyriu. Well, at least where he could be.”

I glanced back at him before continuing my search. I took the scroll Dhanu had read aloud along with several others and stashed them in my bag. We snuck out of the library and left the palace. I hated walking through Hydronia. Seeing the destroyed houses brought back the pain and tears. I sped up the Mountain Pass.

When we got to the top Dhanu asked, “You going to see L. E.?”

I nodded.

“You want me to go with you?” He put his hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head and smiled, showing I was alright.

“Okay, see you tonight,” he said and walked in the temple.

I took a different route. I took one of the side passageways. I got to a curtain, which I gingerly opened. Inside was the infirmary. It was warm, damp, and dimly lit. L. E. was hard at work, along with Hana and Hushi, another Healer from Hydronia. L. E. had to heal the snapper victims here, where she could grow the herbs she needed. They decided to move all the wounded to one place, so if there was an emergency, L. E. wouldn’t have to abandon her patients. Moving the patients had been a long and tedious project. We also decided it would be best to have two healers always with L. E. I had made a habit of visiting them everyday.

“Oh, Lamara, good to see you. You’re a little late today. May I ask what delayed you?” L. E. said happily. She always spoke in a cheery voice in an effort to lift our spirits and make things less dark and sad.

I tapped my gold arm band meaning Dhanu.

She nodded. “Just the usual routine today. No changes. We have avoided misfortune, but we are also not getting any good fortune either.”

I nodded and went over to Kanshin. I helped her sit up. I began to change her bandages.

“Hey, Lamara, I’m doing a lot better today,” she smiled.

Her sword injury was almost completely closed up. I grabbed a bucket and a rag. I began to clean her wound. I applied more paste and rebandaged her. I helped her drink some water.

“Thank you,” she murmured; I nodded.

“If you keep it up at this pace, you’ll be out of here by tomorrow,” L. E. said as she wiped her hands with a rag.

I cared for several other patients before sitting down next to Shan and Tekton. Shan was somewhat responsive. L. E. crouched down between them. She held one hand over Shan and the other over Tekton. She closed her eyes and chanted strange words under her breath. A slight glow emanated from her hands. She did that for two and a half hours. Even though I wasn’t needed there, I wanted to be there just incase they woke up. They remained unconscious, though Shan stirred slightly.

“Shan lost a lot of blood; it will take him a while to regain his full strength. Though I’ve been studying some ancient magic, I think I found a way to speed up the process, though it will take several more hours of magic. Why don’t you go, and I’ll send for you if I need you,” she smiled.

I nodded and walked out. I headed toward the airbender library. Many Monks and young airbenders were there. It was a circular tower with no floors or stairs. It was about ten stories high. The idea was the better you were at airbending, the higher up you could fly. The walls were just bookshelves, the difficulty rising with the altitude. I saw one of my friends, Ostria, and her little brother, Yamal. They walked up to me.

“Lamara, hey, how are you doing?” Ostria asked. She was a bit taller than me. She had long curly brown hair and had just turned sixteen. She was also a bit of a loose cannon because she was very rebellious. The monks used to say that all airbenders had a spark of mischievousness in them, but Ostria had a roaring fire.

I gave a nod to show I was fine. I smiled at her brother. He was the opposite of his sister. He was aspiring to be the perfect Air Nomad, and he looked the part. He had a shaven head, and his robes were in perfect shape.

“Come to practice more airbending forms?” Ostria joked. I nodded. “Ugh, I swear Yamal is having a bad influence on you.”

“Hey!” he protested. “Besides, I would have a good influence. If anyone would have bad influence, it would be you, Ostria.”

“What? Me, a bad influence?” She put her hand on her chest in mock shock. “Preposterous. Run along now, dear little brother. Why don’t you go train with Deepika and Kaci, oh, and don’t forget about Ranlon.” Ostria said looking at the dreamy sixteen year old boy.

“Of course, who would want to forget him,” Yamal snorted sarcastically. He walked over to the older airbenders. He was good enough to keep up with all of them.

“Oh, hey, Ranlon, Deepika, and Kaci!” Ostria called over to them.

They all looked over. Deepika and Kaci waved back. Ranlon glanced over, smiled awkwardly and lifted his hand halfway in half-hearted wave.

“Oh my gosh, he looked at me,” Ostria whispered out of the corner of her mouth to me. “And I know what you’d say. Air Nomads don’t get married, but that does not mean I can’t appreciate his natural attractiveness.”

I actually managed a small smile. Ostria was always like this, and being around her always put anyone in a good mood. Even if it was caused by laughing at inappropriate jokes. Before I left with Hyriu, Ostria was one of my best friends. We would sit around by the temple. She’d blow people’s robes up at the most embarrassing moments. Though with the guys, she always managed to get them shirtless with just a small gust. “It’s a talent,” she’d say. The best time was when she did it to Ranlon, a normally very awkward guy. But when she blew off his top robe showing off his lean body, he just shrugged and kept on walking. But not before smirking at Ostria’s dropped jaw. Since I’d been back, she’d been trying to get me to laugh however possible, but she hadn’t been successful.  
“So, Master Lamara, what are we learning today?” she asked in a jokingly serious voice.

I gave no response. I created a funnel of air and rose up on it. I had no trouble rising to the fifth story, but after that I was a bit wobbly. I stopped at the eighth level, I could go higher but I wanted to finish reading all the scrolls on this level before I moved on. I searched for the next scroll to read. I found one and floated back to the floor where Ostria was waiting.

“Which one did you pick?” She looked at the scroll. “Ooo, should be fun to watch.”

We left the temple and walked to an open practice area. It was at the foot of the mountain the temple was built on, but most importantly, no one else was there. There was a place for air ball or balance practice as well as a circular area filled with spinning rectangular gates.

The scroll I had picked was about creating a controlled tornado, with wind currents only effecting areas of your approval. I walked to the center of the maze of gates; Ostria sat on a rock and began playing with a squirrel. I started by swirling the wind and trying to narrow its force. I was trying to only let one ring of gates spin while the others remained still. However, four rings spun in the wind and the other two turned slightly. I tried it a few more times before rereading the scroll. I didn’t seem to be doing anything wrong, so I tried again. There was no difference. I carefully reread each word and closely studied the illustrations. As I studied, Ostria walked over, glanced at the scroll, and went to the center of the gates.

“Lamara, watch me,” she instructed. She swirled around the air and created a tornado that moved all the gates. The strength of the tornado whipped my hair around my face and buffeted the surrounding brush. Ostria was an incredibly powerful airbender, she was just too lazy to finish all the training levels and get her tattoos. The tornado was short, and all the wind was blowing outward. “That is what you were doing. You tried to compress the tornado to control it, but that is wrong. You cannot compress air and control it. Air is the element of freedom, so you must free the air and guide it. Like this,” she said and began creating another tornado. Only this time she moved her arms in an upward swirling motion so the tornado was tall and skinny. Only one ring of gates spun, the others around it were as still as statues. “Push the air up and away from the spots you don’t want to effect.” I nodded and retook my place in the center of the gates. “I know what you’d say,” Ostria continued. “I would make a good master and teacher... blah blah blah. I know. I just don’t want to. I only teach when I want to, and that is only when I want to help my friends. And I only show my prowess when someone makes me mad, or if I want to scare a twelve year old. The first hardly ever happens, the latter, well, I do it more than I should.” she laughed; I managed a small smile.

I began to swirl my arms slowly and moved upward. The gates began to spin. I pulled at the air currents at the base of the tornado and guided them skyward. I was able to shrink the tornado so it only moved three rings of gates. I kept at it for over an hour. The slow powerful motions were taxing; soon, beads of sweat streaked down my face, and my arms longed to relax. Finally when I was about ready to drop, only one ring of gates moved.

Ostria clapped, “Congratulations, my talented pupil. It has been an honor teaching you-ooo.” She drew out the ‘o’ in ‘you’ as she looked toward the sky.

I followed her gaze. Someone on a glider approached; it was Ava. She landed with a cloud of dust.

“Lamara! Lamara!” She cried as she ran over. “Shan woke up!”

I nodded. Ostria waved goodbye and gave me a nod, which I returned. Ava opened her glider, and I jumped on the top. We flew up to the temple and rushed into the medic. Everyone was already there.

“How are you feeling, Shan?” L. E. was saying when we came in. “Can you speak?”

He was still lying in bed and was blinking his eyes. He groaned, “Y-Yeah, I can… speak.” His words were slurred. “Wh-What happened?”

“You were in the land-raft when it blew up,” L. E. said softly. “Do you remember?”

He nodded slowly looking around. “I- I remember uh umm…thirsty, water?”

“Lamara?” L. E. said; I was already getting some. I handed L. E. the cup. “Here you go, Shan.”

He drank the cold water. L. E. handed me the empty cup, and I refilled it. As Shan drank the second cup, he suddenly tried to sit up.

“Shan, you need to lay down,” L. E. pressed a hand gently on his shoulder.

He ignored her, “We were being attacked. Avon was in Hydronia! Da-Xia, he-he saved me. Silver Mask was there-”

“Calm down. The attack is over, they are gone now. And I’m afraid Da-Xia did not survive his injuries,” L. E. spoke in a soothing voice.

Shan laid back down with tears in his eyes, “So if they left, did we win?” When no one answered him, he said, “We didn’t win, did we? Where are we? Is this some kind of secret hideout?”

“No, no this is the Shui Air Temple. We didn’t lose…” L. E. trailed off.

“Yes, we did.” Koluk spoke up bitterly. “Avon came here for one thing, and he got it.”

“Wait, how long have I been out of it?” Shan asked in a panic.

“A little over a week,” L. E. said quietly.

“Over a week!” he exclaimed. “Well, if I was out that long, why isn’t Hyriu here? I know it sounds selfish but if I’ve been unconscious for a week, and all of you are here…” he got quiet toward the end. He saw the looks on everyone’s face. “Wait, is he hurt too? Is that why he’s not here?”

“We- we don’t know where he is,” Lina managed softly.

“What do you mean? How can you not know where he is?” Shan questioned.

“Uh,” Lina stammered on the verge of tears.

“Avon took him,” Koluk said darkly.

“What?” Shan’s voice was a quiet whisper.

“Avon took Hyriu. He knocked us out so we couldn’t stop him. They were long gone by the time we woke up,” Koluk bitterly explained.

Shan looked around at all of us. When he spoke, his voice sounded desperate, “Well - we have to go get him.” There was an awkward silence. “Right?!” He screamed accusingly.

L. E. was the first to speak up, “Well, at first we didn’t know what to do,” she began. “With Hyriu gone and Lamara…” everyone glanced at me. “Well, um, you were dying along with so many others. Our top priority became to search for survivors and heal the wounded. And that’s what we’ve been doing. Arnook got here a few days ago, and we’re slowly starting to rebuild. He’s just been collecting intelligence on the battle, trying to put everything together.”

At that moment, Chief Arnook’s messenger came into the room. “Lina Zhanshi, Chief Arnook has summoned you.”

 

“Again? Well, um, alright,” she said and walked out; Ava accompanied her.

“So now that I am awake, when are we going to get Hyriu?” Shan sat up.

“It’s not that simple-” L. E. began.

“How is it not? I’m awake, and Arnook has his information. What else do we need?” He challenged.

“Well, we can’t just up and leave. You’re still weak. And I have to stay here healing and caring for my patients. We would have to prepare supplies and plan carefully. And we wouldn’t even know where to begin. Where would we go? There are countless prisons in the Fire Nation. Hyriu could be in any one of them.” L. E.’s happy voice was replaced with hopeless despair.

I nudged Dhanu and pointed to the scrolls in my bag from the Gambing Library.

“Actually,” Dhanu interrupted. “It looks like Lamara may have found something. We got these scrolls from the Gambing Library; they are about Fire Nation prisons. Apparently, early in the war, the Water Tribe raided an Intelligence Tower and gleaned some information. The Fire nation raided the Southern Tribe multiple times. They captured all of the waterbenders and took them to a specialized prison. The prison was constructed to counteract the abilities of a waterbender. They call it, ‘The Desert.' It’s in the Northern Fire Nation Isles.”

Everyone was silent at the sudden revelation.  
“We can do this,” Koluk said firmly. “Hyriu needs us. We can get him back.”

Hope was ignited in everyone’s eyes. Just then, Ava charged into the room out of breath, “Guys, it’s Lina. Arnook just accused her of high treason!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah things are already happening. I did say Book 3 wastes no time for set up, now the story will really get going.
> 
> Chapter 3: Trial of Anger will go up Sunday.


	3. Trial of Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lina's formal trial...

Chapter 3  
Trial of Anger

“What?” Fai screamed loudly.

“He said that her fighting back in The Fall of Hydronia was high treason. He will hold a formal trial tomorrow,” Ava explained.

L. E. looked at Shan, “I guess Hyriu will have to wait.”

Fai, Ava, Daminao, Koluk, and Taruk went after her. I decided to go with them.

Ava led us down into the ruins of Hydronia. The sunset cast long dark shadows across the ground. We walked past the skeletons of old houses. It was thoroughly depressing to see the once magnificent city turned to piles of rubble. The worst part was how quiet it was. Not a sound could be heard in the maze of rubble. We got to her house. It actually was more than a pile of broken ice. It still had a frame and the front of it was mostly standing, though it was the only side that was. We walked through the front door. Part of the second floor was still up. Lina was sitting on a piece of frozen wood in what looked like a sitting room. She had her back to us. The others went over to her and comforted her. I stayed back. I couldn’t offer her comfort; I didn’t have any for myself. Ava and Lina began making a plan.

“We prepared for this,” Ava kept saying.

“You are right, I knew he would find out eventually, but I just wish it was on my terms. Not in front of the whole town in a trial,” Lina said.

They began planning what they would say. I had forgotten how book smart Lina was. She knew all kinds of Water Tribe laws. How long a person can wait before turning in a traitor, apparently it was two weeks. She was an expert and Ava seemed to be catching on. They had a perfect plan. Lina was still solely responsible but she was able to take the blame off of everyone else. She was a really honorable person; she had no problem taking all the blame. I realized she truly was a warrior, she had an honor code that she followed and I admired her for that.

That night, I ate supper in my room; I sat in the window. The sun had set but it was humid out. I threw the scraps out to the animals to feed on. The moon had started to rise. The sight some how made me sad; a lone tear streamed down my face. I went to sleep thinking of what the next day would bring.

###

The next morning, I woke up early. I thought that I needed to look somewhat decent for the trial. I got ready; I went to meet up with Daminao and Ava. On the way, I passed Ostria; she gave me an encouraging smile. Daminao and Ava were waiting for me on the porch, along with the Monks. Arnook had called all the people that had witnessed Lina fight in the battle to testify. We all filed into the Royal Courtroom. Despite its great size, it was still packed with people. Arnook had all the court members sitting with him on the dais.

“Now then,” he began.

“Uh, Chief,” Koluk interrupted. He took a few steps forward away from the mass of people.

Arnook turned his head toward Koluk, “Yes?”

“Um we’ve been talking-” Koluk started.

“Who?” Arnook interrupted.

“Uh, uh me and Moji, Dhanu, and uh Shan,” Koluk answered slowly. “We’ve been talking and I just wanted to ask you something before you got started.”

He sighed, “What is it, Koluk?”

“We were wondering if we could go off on a mission to get Hyriu back,” Koluk finished quietly.

The room grew still.

“No,” Arnook said.

“What,” Koluk gasped in shock. “But-”

“No,” Arnook repeated more sternly. “I will not send a band of teenagers to rescue the world’s last hope. I will put together an expedition of our top men. I will send them. War is not a place for children. I will not-”

“But haven’t we already proven ourselves?!” Koluk demanded. “We were the ones that you sent in the first place! We were the ones that started the rebellion! We fought in battles. We fought Avon. We did everything! We have seen more people suffer and die than anyone in this room! He is our friend; he never left us, NEVER! And I will not abandon him, not now!”

“Enough!” Arnook exclaimed in a thunderous voice. “I will discuss this matter no further right now. If you so desire, we can continue this chat after the trial. Otherwise you will keep your mouth shut!”

Koluk stepped back fuming. I had never seen him so angry. There was a moment of silence.

“Now then,” Arnook began again. “Miss Zhanshi, will you step forward.” Lina took a few steps forward away from the crowd. “I have accused Lina Zhanshi of high treason. I have requested you all to come here to testify in her trial. I already have several testimonies from the summaries of the Fall of Hydronia. I will now present the evidence to you all. Throughout the battle, I heard many things about Miss Zhanshi. Not only did she fight in The Fall, but she fought well. She fought better than many of our warriors. Natural talent is one thing, but she was using two metal fans in a practiced form. She also fought with a sword given to her by Daminao in an effort to defend herself. She held the sword as if she had used it before, as if she was trained. From all the evidence I have gathered, I conclude that not only did Miss Zhanshi break our customs by fighting in the battle, but she also showed hints that she received illegal training for months prior.” Arnook turned directly to Lina, “Do you deny the charges?”

Lina took a deep breath, “No, I do not deny the chargers.”

There were gasps throughout the rooms.

“So you admit to fighting and the illegal training?” Arnook inquired.

“Yes, I fought in the Fall of Hydronia and I received illegal training,” she was looking Arnook dead in the eyes.

He had a look of triumphant glee, “Lina Zhanshi, you have committed high treason against the Northern Water Tribe. However, before I give you your punishment, I ask you to reveal those that have been associated with your training in any way. If you do, I may take mercy on you.”

Lina took another big breath, “Gladly. In secret for many months, Hyriu Jingshen trained me,” there were more gasps. “I would go to Warrior Training after school and watch the lesson. Then Hyriu would train me during the night. We told no one of my training. Then he and Koluk went on their mission. I continued my training on my own before Ava discovered my activity. She then took me to Heiwa Valley and she trained me there. Daminao also trained me, showing me how to use his swords. I did not tell any of my Water Tribe friends until only a week before Hyriu got back.”

Arnook was silent for a minute. “Hmm, that would not be enough time for any of them to turn you in if that was their wish. Therefore I do not hold any of your Water Tribe friends accountable. As for Ava and Daminao…they are not Water Tribe citizens and the illegal actions happened outside of my jurisdiction. So I can do nothing about that. However, I hope the Monks punish them justly.”

“We make our own decisions,” Monk Dadao said sternly.  
Arnook hesitated for a moment, and then he chuckled spitefully, “I see now you’ve all played me quite well. A nice little game but I’ve grown tired of it. Miss Zhanshi, are you absolutely sure you told no one of the Water Tribe before that week?”

“I am absolutely sure I told no one,” Lina responded still looking Arnook in the eyes, she almost smirked.

“And you are sure no one knew at all?” Arnook pushed further.

“I - well,” Lina stuttered and looked away. Arnook narrowed his eyes.

“Chief Arnook,” Taruk stepped forward. All eyes turned on him.

“Y-Yes, um Taruk I believe it is,” Arnook glanced at Tarhik, Taruk’s father, sitting two seats down from Arnook.

“I knew of Lina’s secret training,” for a third time, gasps sounded in the courtroom. “I observed one of the secret meetings between Hyriu and Lina. I saw him teach her illegally. Lina was not aware of it at first, until I confronted her with it. I suggested she go to the Air Nomads to train. I knew she would be protected their by law. I knew of her and Hyriu’s treason for many months, but did nothing. I’m sorry, Dad,” he glanced nervously at his father who glared back.

“Why did you help protect her by telling her to go to the Air Nomads? Why didn’t you turn her in?” Arnook inquired.

Taruk looked around. For once we all listened intently, I was quite curious myself. It didn’t make sense.

“Because Hyriu and I agree on one thing if nothing else. Women should be allowed to fight. Non-benders and waterbenders. We shouldn’t force them to be healers or stay-at-home mothers. I believe that if they want, they should be trained. If Lina had not been trained, many more would be dead. I would be one of them, and so would Lamara,” all eyes went to me. “I saw Lina bravely stand between Avon’s Lieutenant and Lamara. The Lieutenant had trapped Lamara under a pile of rubble on purpose and Lina knew that, but she stood her ground anyway. Surely Lamara and I and who knows how many others, would all be dead without Lina’s brave efforts. Her actions were not actions of defiance or betrayal; they were of bravery and love for her friends. She is braver than me. I saw Lamara under that pile of rubble, but I did not go to help her, I stayed back like a coward and watched as Lina ran to help. If an act of bravery like that makes her a traitor, then I am a traitor too.” He got a confident expression on his face, then it vanished. He looked around like he couldn’t believe what he just said. He tried to regain his confident expression but without success.

Arnook was silent for a moment, “Hmm, you are correct. You are a traitor, but not because you stand by bravery, because you did not inform anyone of the crime and you aided it. You are equally guilty of the crime.”

“But Chief-” Taruk’s dad began.

“No, you know our laws Tarhik,” Arnook said fiercely. “Lina Zhanshi, Taruk Imi-Suru, I have found you both guilty of high treason. There are only two punishments for this crime. Since you both came forward and confessed, I will show you mercy. You are both banished from the Northern Water Tribe never to return. If you step foot on our territory, you will be considered an enemy of the state and will be attacked on sight. I will give you to the end of the day to put your affairs in order, but by midnight you must depart and never come back.” There was a stunned silence. Arnook looked around but no one moved, “This court is adjourned, you may all leave.”

Slowly people began to shuffle out. I couldn’t believe it. Lina and Taruk were banished. I looked at Lina. She had a firm expression, showing no weakness at all. I admired her strength and envied it. She wouldn’t allow Arnook the satisfaction of seeing her cry or breakdown. She just calmly walked out with a firm expression. Taruk on the other hand, did not look so sure of himself. He hung his head with a shocked and broken expression and limped forward.

Lina’s parents were devastated, they were crying and trying to comfort one another, but Lina didn’t acknowledge them. We snuck away from them in the crowd and picked our way back to the ruins of Lina’s house. We all sat in the broken living room. Lina stared at the floor. No one said a word; no one knew what to say.

Finally, Moji sighed, “Now what do we do?” She sounded defeated. The answer was obvious to me, but no one else seemed to know.

Once I knew no one else would say it, I did, “Now, we go get Hyriu.” My voice was rough and broken, but firm. Seeing Lina show such strength helped me see my own strength. I wasn’t broken anymore; I was angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting good don’t you think? So Taruk and Lina banished, what do you think will happen next? Next chapter is our first Hyriu chapter.
> 
> Chapter 4: Beginning the Descent will go up Thursday.


	4. Beginning The Descent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyriu is having a bad time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I am sure you are all eager to see how Hyriu is doing. So let’s not waster any time, enjoy…

Chapter 4  
Beginning the Descent

Slowly the nightmares faded to reality, but personally, I preferred the nightmares; reality was much worse. As I regained consciousness, the pain was the first thing I felt. It blotted out all else, physical pain and mental. The mental pain was worse. Where time would mend my skin and restore my strength, time could not heal my mind. Time could not bring Wei back. He was dead, by my hand. I didn’t wield the blade myself but I might as well have.

My eyes were still shut. I did not have the strength to open them. All I could do was feel the pain and remember the death and ruin I brought upon Hydronia. I cried. I cried in pain. I cried in sadness. I cried in fear. I cried just for the sake of crying.

Eventually I couldn’t cry anymore. The numbness began to leave my limbs. I was kneeling. I could feel cold metal holding my ankles down. My arms were suspended to something on either side of me. I struggled to open my eyes. Even the dull light of the metal cell was too bright. I closed my eyes and tried again. I continued the process for several minutes. I was finally able to keep my eyes open without too much pain. There was a metal door in front of me. I could see four shadows under the crack of the door, like two pairs of feet standing guard. I looked around the metal room. I saw my arm and I looked away immediately. I could then feel the cold metal chains still wrapped around my arms. My right arm twitched slightly. The burned skin pulled at the cold links. I would have screamed but all that came out was a weak gasp. When I gasped, all the scabs on my lower face pulled apart. That caused even more pain. I felt two areas of my face where most of the pain came from. A burn on my chin and two snapper slashes on my right cheekbone. It was a chain reaction. When the scabs on my face opened, I arched my back in pain, which caused more scabs to open on my body. I was soon writhing in pain in a never-ending cycle.

Eventually I was too tired to do anything but sit there as it felt like fire engulfed my body. I cried but I shed no tears. After I had mostly recovered from the spasm, I looked around the room. I saw that the chains wrapped around my arms were the same chains that were burned into my flesh. They had just used those chains to suspend my arms. The sight was so gruesome; I almost vomited. The skin on my arms was pink and white. Clear and yellow pus oozed from the rotting skin creating a foul odor. A green crust formed around the edge of the metal where it touched the skin.

After nearly vomiting, I realized just how empty my stomach was. I didn’t know how long I had been unconscious but it was obvious I hadn’t eaten in over a day. The last time I ate was breakfast at the Shui Temple before Wei gave us his stupid lion and pig love story. Wei. I got choked up. I had killed him. My actions brought upon his death. I brooded on the thought for hours. I saw the guards change shifts twice.

Finally, the metal door creaked open. Three guards came in. One of them nudged me with the butt of his speak; I moved slightly.

“He’s awake!” he said startled.

I winced at the loud voice. They pushed out and returned holding items. It was food and water. I tried to lunge for them, ignoring the pain but the chains restrained me.

The guards laughed, “Somebody’s hungry, huh?” one mocked.

Normally I would’ve been furious for them taunting me, but right then, I was too hungry to care. Two stood guard while the third fed me. It was just stale bread but it was the best thing I’d ever had. After that, they gave me water to drink. I drank with gusto. I was left alone after I drank and ate all they would allow.

I soon passed out from exhaustion. I had haunting nightmares as I dozed in and out of consciousness. It got to the point where I couldn’t differentiate between dream and reality. I heard footsteps. Muffled voices began to speak. I raised my head slightly. Dark smoke drifted into the room from under the door. A cold laugh echoed from all around me. The metal on the walls rusted where the smoke touched it. The lamps flickered and cracked. One of them went out and the other dimmed so low that I feared it would go out. The smoke neared me. I was afraid of what it would do to me if it touched me. I pulled at the chains but screamed in pain. The smoke got closer. The laugh got louder. I struggled more. The smoke got closer. I screamed. The smoke got closer. It rose in front of me and formed a shadowy face with glowing red eyes. The smoke rusted the chains and they broke. I struggled to get away from the shadow.

Then it spoke. The words were a small whisper like the smoke was trying to stay solid but struggled, but no less terrifying. “You can not escape. I am shadow. I am fear. You cannot run from shadow in a closed room. The walls are your fear. Your death is your salvation.”

I tried to yell, but my voice escaped me. Instead, I just hugged the wall as if it could save me.

Suddenly, the door opened and Wei came in. He was ghostly pale and his side was coated in dried blood. He walked with a limp. His eyes were milky white.

“W-Wei,” I croaked.

He stood there as the dark smoke surrounded him. His face was void of emotion, of life. He opened his mouth and let out a possessed groan. The groan turned into a scream.

“Stop!” I cried.

I put my hands over my ears. The scream turned into a roar of a crazed beast. The sound filled me with fear. Then it all just stopped. Color began to return to Wei’s face. The smoke vanished and the room returned to normal, yet Wei was still there.

“Hy-Hyriu?” he said broken hearted. “Oh, what have they done to you?”

He took a step toward me; I flinched.

“Hyriu, it’s me, Wei,” he reassured.

“B-But you died. I-I saw you die,” I whimpered.

He nodded, “Yes, but L. E.’s magic brought me back. Then we came here. We came to get you.”

“We?” I questioned.

He stepped aside. In the hallway behind him were all my friends. Lamara, Moji, Dhanu, Koluk, Daminao, Ava, Shan, Tekton, L. E., Hana, Lina, and Fai. They all smiled at me warmly.

They got me out of the chains and helped me onto the deck of the ship. I expected the whole fleet to be around us but we were on a lone ship. A Water Tribe ship was next to it.

Fireballs came at us from all directions. My friends blocked the attacks while Wei helped me to the boat. We all climbed on and used waterbending to turn the boat around. We began to sail away.

On the boat were more of my friends: Monk Sonam, Monk Yami, Dadao, Taruk, Kobun, Kare, Mr. Hui, Mr. Zhen, Kuhaku, Kanshin, Yang, Egalados, Gansu, Master Desu, Princess Yue, Hiko, and my parents.

“What about Avon?” I asked Wei.

“We didn’t see him,” he answered and stared back at the ship thoughtfully.

I looked around at all my friends. Something seemed off. I was missing something.

“Get down!” Wei screamed.

Part of the ship erupted in flames. Splintered wood flew everywhere. Shan was knocked overboard in the fiery explosion.

“Shan!” I cried.

“It’s too late, he’s gone. We have to leave, now,” Wei urged.

“No, we can’t leave him,” I cried. “Shan!”

Suddenly, snappers crawled on deck. They slashed at the people. I saw them swarm Yang; they ripped him to pieces. I saw Instructor Chen get stabbed multiple times. Mr. Hui tried to protect Kare but a snapper stabbed Kare through Mr. Hui; they both went down. I saw all of them dying again. In the same way I’d seen it happen before. Soldiers stormed across the gangplank and onto the ship. Gansu was stabbed from behind, Desu in the side. Tekton was tackled by a snapper. Everyone was slaughtered around me. All I could do was watch in horror. The ship erupted in flames. The hot smoke of the fire was choking. I coughed and heaved on the deck of the burning ship. After the fit was over, I couldn’t even see the ocean or the sky. Just smoke and fire. I saw Wei make his way over to me.

“Hyriu, are you alright?” he yelled.

I looked up through the shadow and smoke. The smoke swirled around and burned his skin. He screamed in pain.

“Wei!” I screamed.

He writhed on the deck as the smoke burned him like acid. His skin blackened. His hair burned away and his eyes went white. Then the shadowy smoke enveloped him. It cloaked him in a robe of smoke and shadow. His milky white eyes glowed red and Avon laughed coldly.

I was suddenly back in the metal cell on the ship. My arms were suspended and everything looked normal as if it never happened. That was when I realized it was just a tortuous vision. I cried. I cried and cried and cried. I heard voices outside the room but I paid them no mind.

“He’s been crying and screaming like that for hours now,” one guard complained.

“I know, what do you think he’s doing?” footsteps approached.

“Beginning his descent.” Avon said.

“His descent, sir?” the first guard asked.

“Yes,” Avon said smugly, “he is beginning his descent into insanity.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was…something. Hyriu is not doing good at all. 
> 
> Chapter 5: Salt in the Wound will go up Sunday.


	5. Salt in the Wound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyriu comes up with a plan to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyriu’s second chapter. I do warn you, there is one graphic scene, it’s not all that bad but I think it will make you cringe. Enjoy.

Chapter 5  
Salt in the Wound 

I had strange nightmares. There were no distinct images, just flashes. There were disembodied voices calling to me. Bright bursts of light and sudden darkness. There were hundreds of voices, male and female, calm and angry, happy and sad, old and young; all calling to me. It was driving me crazy. I felt like I should listen to them but then it could have just been another vision. I decided to drive the voices from my head. I closed off my mind and secluded myself to my depressing thoughts.

I don’t know how much time had passed. With no windows and the constant rocking of the ship, time was impossible to tell. The guards came in periodically to feed me.

A schedule began to form. I would sleep. I would hear the voices. I would sleep again. Then I would eat. With that schedule, I began to build up a small amount of strength. They gave me enough food to not starve. Without the nagging thought of hunger, I could think clearer. My head was still filled with distant whispers. With my cleared head, one thought became prominent, I had to escape. I was a prisoner. Avon had taken me from my friends and from my home. I wasn’t going to be a good prisoner. I began discovering the guard patterns. I watched the shadow’s of the guards’ feet to see when the shift change was. I also studied the faces and attitudes of the guards. I learned their voices and faces.

I was able to recognize the different guards. I named them based on their traits. Two guards treated me better than the others. If they came in to feed me and I was unconscious, some guards would hit me until I responded, others yelled at me or nudge me harshly. But the kind guards would simply put the bowl of water up to my lips and I would wake up. There was an older one and a young one. I named the young one Guard Tekton and the older one Guard Wei. Guard Tekton looked in his early twenties. He was always kind, but fearful. Whenever he came in with another guard, he tried to be kind but was also scared of the older meaner guards. He looked like he had just joined the army but was forced to do so.

Guard Wei was an elderly man. He looked like he had seen too much hardship and done too many things and was tired of it. He had done his service and was ready to leave. Unlike Guard Tekton, Guard Wei wasn’t afraid to show me kindness and would snap at the other guards if they said something about it.

On the other hand, there were three guards that were not so kind. The worst of the three I deemed Guard Taruk. He had a gruff face with a black goatee. He hit me on a regular basis and he would accidentally drop my bread and spill my water. Guard Tekton was terrified of him and would sometimes share in my abuse. The other two unkind Guards were Guard Kobun and Guard Kare. Guard Kobun wasn’t as bad as Guard Taruk, but he was still pretty awful. Guard Kare was only bad if he was with Guard Taruk or Guard Kobun. If he was with any of the other guards, he was alright. The last of the six guards was Guard Kuhaku. He just didn’t seem to care. He didn’t care enough to hit me but he also didn’t care enough to be kind. However compared to the other three, he seemed kind.

I began to study which guards worked what shifts. It was a pattern, Tekton and Kobun to Kare and Taruk to Wei and Kuhaku. Then it altered: Wei and Kobun to Kuhaku and Kare to Tekton and Taruk. That was the pattern. It repeated over and over, though the time of day decided which pair of guards would feed me. Each shift lasted four and a half hours from what I could tell. With that information, I began to devise an escape plan. The ideal time would be when Kare and Taruk are guarding and about to feed me. I didn’t want to do it with the others because they were kind to me but those two; I was fine with attacking them.

I counted the days, measured the hours and built up my strength. Even though I couldn’t perfectly measure the days, my natural sense of time guided me. I waited days until the time came. I saw the shadows shift signaling the shift change. Dinner would arrive in about an hour. I decided that was enough time to recover from ripping off the chains.

I pulled at the chains with my right arm. The skin clung tightly to the metal. I stifled a scream of pain. I pulled again, harder this time. The tiniest fraction of burned skin tour away from the metal with more pain than anything I’d ever felt. I could not stifle that scream. I let loose my agony through my voice. The sound echoed off the metal walls.

“Shut up in there or I’ll beat you until you can’t scream anymore!” Guard Taruk shouted at me.

I pulled again. Again a fiery agony overtook me and I lost control.

“That’s it!” Taruk said and opened the door. He saw the bit of skin I had pulled free. “Oh, well looky here, looks like someone was trying to escape.”

I panicked. I tried to rip my arm free, but Taruk was quicker. Before I could blink, the butt of his spear came at my face and everything went dark.

I woke up to a tall dark figure in front of me.

“Salutations, young Hyriu,” Avon greeted mockingly. I looked away. “Oh, are you embarrassed? You know, being a prisoner agrees with you. In fact I have never seen you in a more miserable state. It is such a sweet victory for me to see you like this. You are probably the hundredth foe I have come across that I have seen in chains, and I must say, every one of them is just as savory as the first. Perhaps even better, because I know what others looked like and I try to imagine what your face will look like when all is lost but you know; the real thing is always better. But I am not here to just enjoy my victory. No, I am here because you tried to pull a little stunt and that will not do. I can’t have you escaping. No, now I see that I haven’t seen you when all is lost, you still have a bit of hope and defiance left in you.” He walked over to my right arm and ran his hand along the chains and burned skin, his black fingers radiated a numbing cold. “But in time that will be alleviated. One thing I have learned, even the bravest of heroes can endure only so much pain before he reaches his limit and finally breaks.” When he said ‘breaks’ he ripped my right arm free of the chains in one swift movement.

The pain was excruciating. A blood curdling cry escaped my lips. I sounded like one of Avon’s snappers. A cold thought then entered my head. What if the screams the snappers unleashed were the cries of pain from all of Avon’s previous enemies he had encountered? As soon as I thought it, I knew it to be true. Their cries were the cries of all those that had been in my situation, and now my scream would be added to their multitude. Avon smiled coldly at me as if he knew the conclusion I had just reached. He examined my arm and then grabbed the chain and re-wrapped my arm in it.

“Just something to think about the next time you want try and escape,” he said and the chain glowed orange. He re-burned the chain into my flesh reopening so many wounds and earning more screams of pain from me.

He strode out of the room leaving me to my misery. I continued to scream. But he hadn’t defeated me yet. A new idea came into my mind. I was caught because I couldn’t endure the pain and screamed, so I would continue to scream. I would scream and scream and scream. Until I could scream no more, then I would scream again. Then I would earn my freedom. I would tear open my throat with my screams. Rip it up so I physically couldn’t scream anymore.

The next chance I had to escape would be in two days. So I screamed for two days. I screamed for as loud as I could for as long as I could. Occasionally, the guards would beat me into unconsciousness to silence me, but as soon as I regained consciousness, I screamed. For a day and a half, I burdened the crew with my screams. Then, finally in the midst of the night, or so I thought, my voice left me. The last few hours my screams had been unusually hoarse and taxing. I knew it wouldn’t be much longer, and I was right. Several hours before Taruk and Kare would feed me, my voice left me. I tested my tactic more than once. I tried to scream on my own, only a breathless gasp was heard. I then pulled at the chain to unleash a true scream, still only a gasp, like a whisper in the wind. I coughed up blood, but even my coughs were like silent gasps of breath. I had achieved my goal.

The time came when I knew what I had to do. I had roughly forty five minutes until Taruk and Kare would open the door to feed me for the day. I controlled my breathing. I entered a meditative state. I breathed in through my nose and out through my mouth. I looked at each of my arms and the chains burned into my flesh. I went into Stage One to give myself strength. I took a deep breath and pulled on my right arm. The skin clung to the metal links. In several places my arm pulled free of the chain. In other areas the chain still clung to my arm and trudged at the burned skin. The worse part was when the flesh ripped off my arm revealing the fleshy, bloody undersurface. I screamed in agony; it was just a small whisper. I gave another pull and my right arm came free, with more flesh being ripped. I slumped on the floor with my bleeding and exposed but free right arm; the left one was still bound in chains. I was still screaming in silence. A deathly whisper escaping my chapped and bleeding lips. Hot tears spilling out of my eyes as warm blood and pus leaked from my arm. I focused to stay in Stage One. I heaved another great puff of air and pulled my left arm: skin ripped, puss leaked, and blood sprayed. The chain still held onto bits of my arm; I continued to pull. I pulled harder. Finally, the chain released my arm but bits of flesh still clung to the clinking metal.

I laid on the floor, still whispering a scream. My eyes stung from the hot tears that still flowed. I laid like that for several minutes. I finally stopped crying. Every breath was a painful wheeze. I felt the humidity in the air: the water. I focused my breathed and extended my bending sense. I pulled the water toward me as little droplets. I felt puddles forming by my feet. I moved the water to my ankle chains. I froze the water. I had a flash of pain. A sorrowful thought echoed in my mind. It was a flashback. I was in chains again. I cut them. More chains came at me.

I pushed the memory back. I froze the chains holding my ankles down, distorting and weakening the metal. Then I melted the water. The chains fell apart freeing my feet. I continued to lay there. I still had half an hour until meal time. I steadied my breathing. I resumed my gathering of water. I rebuilt my strength. It grew with the puddle.

I lost track of time. I had a rather large puddle so deep; both my feet were completely submerged. I held the water back so it didn’t leak out under the door. I heard a door creak, footsteps neared.

“Dinner, time already?” Guard Taruk asked.

“Yes,” a third voice said. It was the same man every time, he never stood guard but he always brought the food.

“I see you spared no expense in preparing the meal,” Guard Kare retorted sarcastically.

“Of course, only the finest for our lovely guest,” the cook responded with the same sarcastic tone.

I prepared myself. They said a few other things but either I didn’t hear them clearly or I was too focused to comprehend words. The cook walked away after handing one of them a tray like he always did. I would take out who ever wasn’t holding the tray first. I heard the clinking of keys. I took a deep breath. I heard the key turn. I looked up. The door opened.

Guard Taruk and Guard Kare started to walk in; Kare had the tray.  
“Hey - what the-!” Taruk exclaimed.

“How did you-?” Kare began.

I didn’t hesitate. I thrust my arms forward, provoking a great stinging but also unleashing the water. Kare was smacked into unconsciousness. I didn’t let Taruk get any time to react. Before he could yell, I froze the water on his head and bended him into a wall. He crumpled to the floor in a heap. I melted the water around his head.

I fell to my knees. Moving my arms had caused an uproar of pain. Blood and pus still leaked from the open wounds. I could barely stand it. I knew I would barely be able to move my arms let alone use them to bend.

I stood there for a minute or two, resting. I airbended the food into my mouth. I also airbended the two guards into my cell and locked the door. I tiptoed through the hallways. Air was my primary element. It was the stealthiest and there was an abundance of it. I used it to soften my footsteps and quicken my pace. A door opened farther down in the hallway. I sped forward, running on the wall. As soon as the soldier walked through the doorway, I pushed off the wall and kicked him in the head. I used airbending to cushion both our landings. I heard voices nearing from another hallway. I airbended the guy back where he came from and followed after him. I closed the door just as the voices entered the hallway. I followed the new hallway. It lead to some stairs. The stairs led to the deck of the ship. I climbed them up halfway and listened. I heard several voices talking about sea currents and weather. I counted four of them about fifteen feet away by the sound of their voices. I assumed there were at least three others with or near them. I summoned the winds underneath me. I built up tension. I took a deep breath. I had to focus hard to stay in Stage One. I leapt up the stairs and kicked a whirlwind at the men. My guess was slightly off. There were only six of them. The rush of air knocked them off their feet. I heard a rushing sound behind me. The air grew warm. At the last second I realized what it was. I jumped, airbending assisted, spun around, and landed. I kicked gusts of wind at the assailants.

Using only my feet to bend was challenging at best. My arms would flare up in pain at the slightest provocation.

More men stormed out of the ships tower. I looked around; the ship I was on was near the back of a large fleet. The soldiers were signaling other ships so they could help close me in.

“Someone notify the Admiral!” a soldier cried.

“Time to go,” I thought.

I ran for the side of the ship. I heard cries. I tried to enter Stage Two but I didn’t have enough strength. I stumbled. The firebenders seized their chance. A wave of fire surged at me. I heaved myself over the side of the ship.

I slowed my fall with airbending and created a sheet of ice to land on. Fireballs crashed into the water around me creating a cloud of steam. I whipped up the currents and created a wave. The wave carried me past the ships and out the back of the fleet. They tried to fire at me but their fire fell short. I continued forward. I was doing it; I was escaping.

Thunder boomed overhead. I swore the sky had been clear before but now it was filled with dark thunderheads. I put all my power into that wave. I began to panic. I couldn’t go back not after all I went through to get out.

I glanced back. A dark stream of smoke rose from the fleet. It flew at me in great haste. A bolt of lightning shot out from the smoke and connected with my ice rafter; the raft exploded.

My momentum threw me forward. I flailed my legs wildly freezing a patch of ice. I hit the ice and slid. My arms rubbed against the cold ice. The rubbing burned but the cool surface steamed back the irritation. I laid there enjoying the blissful cold.

A voice melted away my content. It was a mocking voice. It laughed. The laugh was cold, distant and terrifying. The cold of the ice numbed the pain. The cold of the voice was like frostbite.

Avon landed in front of me on the ice. “Are we done playing tag?” he mocked and walked over to me, “because you’re it.”

He jabbed his index finger into my arm; I gasped in pain.  
“It was a good effort, more than I expected,” Avon admitted. “I must say though, I am impressed with the lengths of what you did to escape. I mean, intentionally tearing up your throat so you wouldn’t scream when tearing off the chains, now that is determination. I underestimated your intellect and will, but I am glad you are more of a threat than what I first thought, I like a challenge.”

I glanced up at him, secretly building up my power.

“And you got this far, in the state you’re in, also impressive,” he continued.

Without warning, I rose up and whipped around my legs. I broke up the ice raft and sent the frozen chunks at Avon. Caught off guard, Avon was distracted by my attack. I created a water spout and rode on that to get away. With only being able to use my legs, the water spout was sloppy and on the verge of collapse. Avon’s laughter echoed behind me. I felt another force pull on the torrent of water. All at once, it collapsed. I crashed into the ocean. That was when the pain began. My arms seemed to be lit ablaze it hurt so much. I screamed and let all the air rush out of my lungs. No matter how still I tried to be, my arms continued to burn. The salty ocean water filled my mouth - the ‘salty’ water. Salt. That was why my arms were burning. They were open wounds exposed to salty water. I had to get to the surface. I propelled myself upward using my legs. I broke the surface. I spit out the water and sucked in the air. Before I could enjoy it, I sank into the waves again. My arms burned as if acid had been poured on them. I used all my bending power but it was barely enough to keep my head above the water. Avon just watched. His hood shadowed his face as he glided above the water. I knew I wouldn’t be able to keep it up for much longer. Just as my last bit of strength waned, Avon lifted me out of the water. I was able to see the smug look of satisfaction on his face before I passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyriu just can’t catch a break. Avon is really toying with him slowly destroying him. We will soon see the effect it is having.
> 
> Chapter 6: The Doctor and the Butcher will go up Thursday.


	6. The Doctor and the Butcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyriu endures horrific tortures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter today. And a very good one. WARNING: A lot of graphic and disturbing descriptions. I do not recommend eating while reading this chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 6  
The Doctor and the Butcher

I had nightmare flashbacks. I saw Avon arrive. I saw the attack on Gulanoth. I saw Hydronia destroyed. I heard the screams of people just before they died. I heard my mother scream my name. I relived her death over and over. Each time the pain increased tenfold. Then a booming voice cried out:

“Akiko!”

I woke up in a fright. I was back in my metal room. There were two people with me. One was Guard Tekton. The other one I did not recognize. My arms were suspended like before, but this time, my wrists were shackled. They were both staring at me in shock.

The one I didn’t recognize spoke first, “You gave us quite a scare young man. Thrashing about and yelling. A nightmare I suppose. How are you feeling?” He had a slightly raspy but gentle voice.

I stared at him blankly not sure what to do.

“Go on, use your voice. While you were unconscious I feed you some honey and herb extract, it should have healed your throat some,” he urged kindly.

I wet my lips and tried to speak. I only managed a small grunt. The man nodded encouragingly. “M-My throat…hurts,” I was finally able to say.

The man smiled. “Yes, you’ll have a sore throat for a long time. Your voice will be rough and raspy. I don’t know if it will heal completely. We will just have to wait and see, though I do not recommend damaging your throat in such away again. As for your arms, that is going to be much more difficult. The burns were third degree all around. And they went unattended for several days. There will be heavy scarring and I’m not sure if they’ll be as strong as they once were. You have several deep gashes and burns all over your body but none of them are too serious. You’re a fighter, I’ll give you that.”

“Who - who are you?” I grimaced. He offered me a honey colored drink. I gulped it down and it soothed my throat.

“My name is Isha, I am one of the best doctors in the Fire Nation,” he answered. “So naturally Oz-I mean ‘Fire Lord’ Ozai forced me to tend to his wounded soldiers. Ah anyway I will be visiting you daily to check up on you. It’s my job to keep you alive. Since we’re going to be seeing a lot of each other, may I ask what your name is?”

“Hy-Hyriu,” I croaked.

“Hmm Hyriu, well it is unfortunate that we met this way but it is good to meet you all the same,” he smiled. 

I gave a weak nod in return.

“I am required to have a guard with us at all times, though I get to pick which one I want,” he winked. “I’m a pretty good judge of character. I could tell the good guards from the bad. There’s this young man and the elder man. They are the best I can tell.” Guard Tekton shifted uncomfortably. “Well, I’m going to wrap up your arms and then that’ll be all for today, that is, unless you try to escape again and hurt yourself again.”

He wrapped up my arms and left me. I was fed a few hours later. The hours of solitude had their ups and downs. The ups were the hours when I just stared blankly at the floor with only the voices in my head for company. The downs were the phases of depression, nightmares, and visions. I couldn’t differentiate between them any more. I kept reliving every bad thing I had experienced. Everything from failing a history test to the death of Wei. 

I also had more visions of escaping. I would see my friends arrive and bust me out. One time Isha helped me escape. Then the ship got caught in a storm and crashed. I escaped again and again, but none of them were real. It got to the point that I wasn’t sure what was real and what was fake. I got a habit of talking to the doctor, Isha. I mentioned my concern. He told me that whenever I was unsure if I was dreaming or not, to count my fingers and toes. No dream or vision was perfect, there would be flaws somewhere. In most dreams, he said, people have an extra finger. I began to count my fingers and toes on a regular basis.

The visions were not the only way I was tortured. Physical torture was a specialty of the Fire Nation. I was introduced to a person called The Butcher. The name fit because he always had a belt with knives hanging from it. They all had dried blood on them, as if he just slit a few throats on his way to my cell. No guards were allowed in the room when The Butcher was there. The first time I met him wasn’t pleasant. 

The door creaked open and he strolled in and slammed it shut. I looked up at the lanky man. An array of dirty knives hung from his belt, all varying in size. He regarded me with a look like a new toy.

“I’d introduce myself but you wouldn’t recognize my name. To you, I’ll just be known as a demon, as The Butcher. If you think you’re in Hell now, just you wait,” he mocked fingering a particularly large knife. “I will make this a living Hell for you. And the best part, the Admiral has given me free rein. I can do whatever I want to you, as long as the Doctor can repair most of the damage. As long as you’re alive, he doesn’t care all that much.” He unleashed a laugh that truly frightened me. It wasn’t like Avon’s, his was a laugh of Darkness and power. But The Butcher’s laugh was of a maniac. He was completely insane. He knew no bounds. He had no rules. He tortured people for pure enjoyment. That was terrified me. I was trapped in a room with an armed maniac.

“Now then, where to start, where to start?” he muttered to himself. He grabbed a skinny small knife. “Hmm your arms look a little infected. I should probably remove the infected parts, eh?” he smiled sinisterly.

He advanced forward and grabbed my right arm. I grunted in pain.

“Oh did that hurt, I’m sorry,” he mocked. He grabbed a flabby piece of skin and pulled on it. The skin was white and dripping in pus as if it was diseased cheese. I winced in pain. He used the razor to cut off the skin. He examined the rest of my arms and cut off the rest of the diseased skin. The cold blade stung and burned. I wanted so bad to beg for him to stop, to plead. I wanted to burst into tears, but I knew he wanted that. I remained quiet. I grimaced in in pain and gasped, but I didn’t beg or cry.

“Well, wasn’t that fun?” he asked as he rounded on me. “Unfortunately play time is over, for now.” he strolled out whistling.

Shortly after, the doctor came in with Guard Wei. He grimaced when he saw my arms.

“I see you’ve met that monster,” he spat. He had a bucket and towel along with a leather casing of something. Guard Wei had several boxes of bandages and splints. “I had to be prepared. I didn’t know what he would do to you.”

“You- You knew he would come?” I spoke with difficulty.

He nodded his head with regret. “Yes. I found out a few hours ago. He is a truly vile man, well he isn’t a man, he is a monster.”

“The Butcher…is insane,” I managed. My breathing was labored. I had to take a breath between each word. 

“The Butcher hmm,” Isha mused. “A fitting name if ever there was one.”

“Indeed,” Guard Wei agreed.

They washed the wounds and slathered them with paste. I began to grow fond of Isha. He was kind and actually showed distaste for what was happening to me. He only ever brought Guard Wei or Tekton with him. 

I was dumbstruck with how kind they were. They were Fire Nation soldiers and yet they were kind. It made me think about how many kind soldiers I had fought. How many men had died because of me? Men with families. Men with wives, children, mothers and fathers. The thought was too much for me to handle.

However, for all the kindness the doctor showed me, The Butcher showed ten times as much brutality. Every time I saw him, I filled with such dread it was deafening. I’d felt dread before, but this it was more than just dread. All the times before, I knew something bad would happen but I could at least do something about it. I could try and stop it. In that room chained up, I was helpless. I filled with dread because I knew I was about to me humiliated, forced to scream, to cry, to beg. And there was nothing I could do to stop it.

Then there were the voices. I never could discern any words, but they were whispers alright. Back in the corner of my mind. They pushed and pried at my thoughts. I blocked them out. I knew it must be the spirits trying to talk to me, but there was nothing they could do. They couldn’t help me. And I didn’t want anyone to see me in that state, chained up, helpless, weak. I didn’t want to be humiliated further by getting their sympathy.

I didn’t know where The Butcher got his torture ideas but they definitely came from a dark and twisted mind. One day he came in tossing a lemon and catching it casually. He sat down on a box of medical supplies. The doctor had them moved into my room so he didn’t have to carry everything back and forth. The Butcher grabbed one of his knives and looked at it with a maniacal glint in his eyes. He stood up and skipped over to me humming as he did so. He pushed the tip of the blade into my bandaged arm.

“Say, Hyriu?” he said happily. “Have you ever tried lemon?”

He then dragged the knife forward slowly, moving it in in rhythm of his voice. I didn’t respond, only winced.

“I haven’t, though I think I will,” he continued to drag the knife up my arm across my chest and down my other arm. “But not yet!”

He jabbed the blade into my right shoulder. I grunted in pain. He turned to me and smiled as if he were amused.

“You never answered my question,” he leaned toward me, twisting the blade in my shoulder. “Have you ever tried lemon?”

I glared into his cold eyes, “No.” Then I spat in his face. He ripped the knife out of my shoulder and slashed me across my mouth. I tasted warm blood.

“Well good, I would like to see if you like it or not so I knew if it is a good snack.” He hadn’t whipped my saliva off his face which really bothered me. He just let it drip down his face as he spoke. He then used the bloody knife to peel the lemon. He ripped off a piece of the lemon skin and looked at the fresh cuts on my arms, now dripping blood that pooled on the floor. “Please tell me how you like it,” he said with maniacal glee. 

He shoved the lemon skin into the new cuts, squeezing the lemon juice into the wound. I clenched my teeth. It stung so much. It felt worse than sandpaper rubbing my arms, and I knew how that felt, The Butcher did that the day before. He then dragged the lemon skin over all the cuts on my left arm. The lemon juice felt worse than the seawater, so much worse. I couldn’t help it, I screamed.

“Oh, is it sour?” he mocked.

He threw that peel to the floor and cut off another. He repeated the process. I screamed in agony and The Butcher answered my screams with his own villainous remarks. My arms were covered in blood and lemon juice, and he only used half of the lemon peel. He pulled off another part of the lemon, not the peal but the actual juicy fruit this time. He grabbed a strange clamp and grabbed my head. He forced the clamp on my head and it forced my eye to stay open. With his free hand, he leveled the chunk of lemon a few inches over my eye; he squeezed. The juice dripped into my eye. I screamed. The juice stung and burned. Hot tears streamed down my face and burned on the way. He switched eyes and the burning increased. My vision blurred but before it went away, I saw The Butcher put the last of the lemon in his mouth.

“Hmm I did enjoy that snack,” he walked out.

My eyes still watered from the juice. I couldn’t see anything clearly. I cried silently for several minutes. Losing my sight was horrible. I heard footsteps and the door opened. I couldn’t tell who it was but I saw two figures. I stopped crying and I waited for some indication to know who it was.

One of them sighed, “Hyriu.”

I recognized the voice, “Isha,” I resumed crying. “I - I can’t see anything.

“What was it?” he asked. I felt him unbinding my arms and muttering things to the guard.

“Lemon juice,” I sobbed.

“I’ll have to work fast so no permanent damage is done,” Isha said rummaging through the different crates. “Okay Hyriu, this is going to hurt. I am going to flush it out with clean water. Try not to bend the water at me.”

He splashed the water into my eyes, doing one at a time. It hurt and it took all my willpower to not bend the water out of my eye. I blinked and slowly the pain lessened. 

“There we go, you’re eye sight will take some time to be fully restored and even them I’m not sure I got the juice out in time,” Isha explained.

“Why - why is he doing this to me?” I pleaded still crying. 

“Admiral Chan’s orders. I have noticed he has been different for the past few weeks. He has been unusually cruel. He seems to want to break you down into nothing. He wants you to break down completely,” Isha said gravely.

“I - I don’t know how much more of this I - I can take. H-How long are we going to - to be at sea?” I asked.

“We will arrive to port tomorrow, but I believe the Admiral intends to keep you here until you break. Or for as long as he can if you don’t break.”

I hung my head and cried silently. “I just want it to be over. I just want to go home. I want Hydronia to be fixed. I want Wei to be alive and Chen and Tekton, and Meili and Sh-Shan - I’m so sorry Shan,” I broke down.

I was so horrible to Shan and I never apologized. Then he went to the land raft just as I told him, and it blew up.

A hand laid on my shoulder. It wasn’t Isha’s light wrinkly hand, no this was strong but gentle. I looked up, my vision was still clouded but I could tell it was the guard standing in front of me.

“It’s alright,” a voice said. It was a young uncertain voice, shaky but kind. I had heard all the other guards speak so immediately I knew who it was: Guard Tekton. “You’ll get through this. You’re stronger than any person I’ve seen. I saw you during the Fall of Hydronia. I’ve never seen anyone fight like you. You were willing to sacrifice yourself for your friends and family. I don’t know if I could do that. You gave yourself up, right in front of everyone. You stood up to that- that thing that claims to be Admiral Chan. Now show your friends and that monster how strong you are be getting through this.”

There was an awkward silence.

He stepped back, “Uh sorry.”

“Th-Thank you,” I managed. 

Later that night. Guard Tekton visited me. He brought some tea and a bowl of noodles.

“Here,” he whispered.

I sipped some tea and he fed me noodles.

“Where did you get this?” I asked amazed.

“It’s my dinner,” he looked away. I stopped eating. “No, it’s okay. You need it more than me. I get three meals a day, you barely get one.”

I ate the noodles begrudgingly. Guard Tekton would visit me almost every night. He would bring food and drinks. Sometimes we would sit in silence other times he would talk to me, tell me about his life before his parents forced him into the army. His little comforts were enough to keep me sane. I knew that without his kindness, I would have fallen into insanity long ago.

But with his kindness, Avon and The Butcher brought more pain. The visions were very subtle, so subtle I wasn’t sure when they began or when the ended. I constantly counted my fingers and toes to be sure I wasn’t dreaming. The Butcher walked in on one of these moments.

“Counting your fingers eh? Now why is that?” he inquired. I looked away. “Not going to tell me huh? Well that’s alright. I don’t need to know. Whatever the reason is, I’m sure it isn’t good.” he pulled a small knife from his belt. It was a short blade but sharp. For a brief second , I saw my reflection. I didn’t recognize myself at first. My face was covered in scars and scratches. My eyes had sunken into my skull and they were bloodshot and rimmed with red. The sight of myself was horrible. That was what I had been reduced to. I counted my fingers, looking for reassurance. I wanted to find an extra finger, to show I was dreaming, but I didn’t, ten fingers and ten toes.

“That’s enough of that,” The Butcher said. He grabbed my right hand. “You don’t need the middle one, do you?”

I struggled. He lowered the blade to my middle finger. I wiggled my fingers, trying to break his grip.

“None of that now, wouldn’t want to lose any more fingers,” he sneered.

He began slicing at the skin. At first it felt like a severe paper cut. It stung but the pain kept increasing. He wasn’t being careful either. My other fingers were being cut as I resisted. Then the blade got down to the bone. I felt the cold steel grinding the bone. The feeling itself almost made me pass out. The Butcher grabbed my finger and twisted it sideways. I screamed as the bone cracked. He sliced some more. He had a process. Break and slice, break and slice. I don’t know how long that process was but it felt like a lifetime of pain. When it was done and he held my severed finger, he looked at it. He didn’t seem satisfied with his work. He proceeded to cut off three toes, two on my left, one on my right. On my left foot, it was the middle toe and the one next to the big toe. One the right is was the toe next to the little one. I was barely conscious when he left. He stomped on the toes and finger on his way out.

His tortures got worse. The next day he had two firebenders assist in heating an iron rod and pressing it against my back. He did it three times. One day he put a green substance on my wrist and ankle cuffs. It burned my skin on contact. He also feed me some strange concoction. I later realized it wouldn’t let me sleep. Every time I began to nod off, a painful jolt went through my body. Isha explained it’s medical purposes. They would give small doses to patients if they had a head injury or something like that. I was literally on the edge of exhaustion. He always gave me just enough so it didn’t wear off. He then gave me other substances. He forced them down my throat if I resisted. The side effects were nightmares, pain, and nausea. The room spun. I would sway in my chains on the verge of throwing up. He did a great many other things but I couldn’t list all of them. 

One night, as I was ripped out of nightmares every few seconds with a jolt, I heard footsteps. It wasn’t time for anyone to visit me, they should all have been asleep. It couldn’t have been Guard Tekton either as he had already visited me that night. It was several pairs of feet, they reached the door.

A cold and familiar voice spoke, “I’d like to see our guest, if you don’t mind,” Avon said.

“Yes, sir,” Guard Taruk said and the door opened. 

In walked six people. Four of them were normal soldiers, but the two in front, they were two people I had never seen but looked strangely familiar.

“Ah Hyriu,” even though I had never seen his face, I recognized Avon’s voice immediately. He was not wearing his hooded black cloak. He was in his human form. He had a defined jaw and cheekbones. His face was angled and inhuman like. Like L. E.’s disguise, he had normal human qualities just with an exotic look. His eyes were golden red. His hair was jet black. He wore regal Fire Nation armor. A crimson cape flowed down from his shoulders. Next to him was the second in command by the look of it. He wore a Fire Nation helmet. I didn’t recognize his face. It was narrow and pale. He had green vivid eyes and a long scar down his face that went from his left eyebrow to the right edge of his mouth.

“Well, what are we going to do with him?” the officer asked. I recognized his voice: Silver Mask. The scar must have been from when Lina slashed his mask. It struck me that Silver Mask wasn’t a Shadow Eater. He wasn’t some dark magic of Avon. He was a real man with flesh and blood.

“I think he needs a new kind of torture. He has endured as much physical pain as we can offer at the current time. So, Lieutenant what do you think about moving him to The Desert?” Avon asked.

“I think that is an excellent idea. A new kind of torture,” the Lieutenant said. 

“To The Desert he shall go. You have your orders,” Avon said and smiled evilly. 

“Yes, sir, Admiral Chan,” the guards said.

‘He had some how convinced everyone he was Admiral Chan,’ I thought. I then began to wonder what ‘The Desert’ was and what tortures awaited me. Silver Mask walked over to me and made me drink something. Instantly I began to fall asleep despite the jolts and nightmares. Just before I passed out, I thought of Isha and Guard Tekton and how I never got to say goodbye…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was pretty messed up. Though we got some interesting things, eh? We got to see what Avon and Silver Mask look like. Next chapter we return to Heiwa Valley and Lamara.
> 
> Chapter 7: Gathering Forces will go up Sunday.


	7. Gathering Forces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lina leaves the Northern Water Tribe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be a pattern. 3 chapters with Lamara, 3 with Hyriu, 3 with Lamara, and so on. Personally, in the beginning of the book anyway, Lamara’s storyline is my favorite. So let’s get back into it. Enjoy.

Chapter 7  
Gathering Forces

“No! And that is final!” Chief Arnook finished. We had gone to him and asked again if we could go after Hyriu. “And I thought I banished you,” he pointed an accusing finger at Lina. 

“You gave me until the end of the day, it is not midnight just yet,” Lina snapped.

Arnook let out a disapproving sigh.

“I advise caution, Chief,” Torriku muttered. “She is in her teen years, the lot of them. It could be that time of the month when they get-”

“When they get what?” I shouted. Everyone looked at me in shock.

“Lamara, when did you start talking again?” Arnook asked desperately trying to save the conversation. 

“Come on, Head of Hydronia, please tell us what time of the month it is,” I challenged.

He looked at me with disapproval. “Enough!” Arnook shouted. “I will not have pointless arguments in my courtroom! I think it would be best if you all left.”

We turned to walk out. As we were walking, I heard Torriku mutter to Arnook, “I think that one is engaging in sexual activities. I’ve heard they get more temperamental when they are with child.”

I stopped walking and turned slowly, “What did you just say?”

He looked at me, caught off guard. “I-”

“You think I’m having sex!?” I demanded.

“You’re not denying it,” he smirked.

I formed an air ball, but before I could throw it, Lina grabbed my arm, “Lamara don’t.”

“Listen to your friend,” he taunted; Arnook buried his face in his hands.

Lina looked at Torriku, “I’m glad I was banished. I don’t want to be apart of any society with people like you in them.”

“There are people like me everywhere, you’re an outcast and no one will accept you.” Torriku retorted.

Lina looked away, a tear in her eye. I had never felt so angry before. I felt the air pressure in the room build up. Suddenly all the windows imploded. I ignored it and strode forward, the others followed me. Right when I stepped past the doors, I slammed them both shut with airbending.

“What a jerk,” Fai said.

“I can’t believe they replaced Wei with…him,” Ava agreed.

“So now what do we do?” Koluk asked.

“I do not know, but I have to leave,” Lina said sadly. 

“No, you don’t,” Ava chirped. 

“What do you mean? I am banished,” Lina asked.

“From the Northern Water Tribe, not from Heiwa Valley. We talked to Monk Dadao, he was happy to accept our proposal,” Daminao smiled.

“And your proposal was what now?” Lina inquired.

“For you to live in the Air Temple,” Ava and Daminao said together.

Lina’s face lit up, “What? Really?” They nodded. “What if Arnook finds out?”

“He can’t do anything, it isn’t in his jurisdiction,” Koluk realized. “That’s genius!”

We helped Lina get her belongings. Her parents were delighted when we told them Lina would be living with the airbenders. We were about the head to the Mountain Pass, when Lina stopped.

“Wait,” she said. She whispered to Ava.

Ava muttered back, “Yeah, yeah, I think so.”

“Follow me,” Lina instructed. We followed her through the maze of ruined houses. We came to what was left the Warrior Training Field. Part of the circular stands had collapsed. Lina walked inside, we followed. In the center, a lone figure sat on some rubble. We walked over to the person.

“Taruk?” Lina announced our presence.

Taruk jumped and looked back at us and relaxed. “So you’re leaving I guess.”

“Yes, what about you, do you have your stuff packed?” Lina asked kindly.

“You say it like we’re going on a little vacation,” Taruk snorted. Lina waited for an answer. “No, I don’t have any stuff.”

“What do you mean, your house sustained only a small amount of damage?” Lina asked.

“Yeah, but my father kicked me out after the trial. He said I wasn’t welcome there. They didn’t let me take any of my things,” he voice was void of emotion. I actually felt sorry for the guy for once.

“Well, do you know where your going to go?” Lina asked.

“No, probably just get on a boat and see what happens,” he stared at the ground.

“With no provisions, Taruk that is a death sentence,” Lina reasoned.

“Yeah, well I don’t know what else to do,” he muttered.

“You could come with me,” Lina suggested.

Taruk looked up at her, “Really?” then he composed himself. “Where are you going?”

“To Heiwa Valley, they talked to the monks and they said I can live there,” Lina said.

“They’ll never accept me there. Not after the last time I went to Heiwa Valley,” he said.

I remembered the time Taruk chased Hyriu out of Heiwa Valley and when I punched him.

“I will talk to them for you,” Lina offered. “Come on, Taruk, they will let you in, trust me.” She held out her hand.

Taruk looked at us then took her hand and stood. I saw Fai shift slightly, glaring at the joined hands. Lina let go of Taruk’s hand after he stood though. We all then headed toward the Mountain Pass. I felt bad for Taruk but I still hated him. I didn’t like the idea of him living in my home but I kept my thoughts to myself.

We arrived at the top of the pass and we walked through the tunnel. Waiting for us were all the Monks along with some of my friends including Ostria, Ranlon, and Deepika. 

“So, how did your audience with Chief Arnook go?” Head Monk Dadao asked kindly. We all grumbled. “I see,” he said, almost relieved. “Ah, Lina I see Ava has told you her idea for you to live here with us. I take it you accept?”

“Of course,” Lina smiled.

“Who is this?” Monk Seng motioned to Taruk.

“I believe this is Taruk, one of Lina’s friends and he too was banished, am I correct?” Monk Sonam said.

“Well yes, this is Taruk and yes he too was banished. I was kind of hoping he could come too. He does not have anywhere else to go and he was banished for standing up for me,” Lina said nervously.

The monks exchanged looks. Monk Dadao spoke, “Of course he is welcome here. Air Nomads never turn away someone in need. It will not be a problem to have him live with us. Would you like to go get your belongings, Taruk?”

“Um, I don’t have any belongings,” Taruk said uncomfortably. “My parents disowned me.”

Monk Dadao hesitated so Sonam jumped in, “Well you can have a new family here. As well as new belongings. You are a sword fighter yes? I can’t say we have many swords here, but I’m sure you could speak to Daminao about forging a new one. Uh, Ostria, Deepika, Ranlon, come.” they did. “I’d like you all to meet Taruk, he is the newest member to join us here in Heiwa Valley. I’d like you four to get acquainted and show him around. As well as his new home. I believe we have a few vacant rooms here in the temple as well as some open houses in the valley. Show him those as well.”

“Uh okay,” Ranlon said. “Hello, uh Taruk is it?” Taruk nodded. “Okay, well um, follow us, I guess.”

They walked away.

“Lina, that was a good thing you did,” Monk Sonam said. “I think being here will help him. I think you’ll fit in here nicely.”

Lina smiled appreciatively. We dropped her things off in her room, it was close to the Air Nomad Library. Then we went to the medic to discuss our next move with L. E. and Shan. 

“So, how’d it go?” Shan asked as we sat down around him. He was looking a lot better. Color had returned to his face, the bags under his eyes had faded some and he was able to talk and move around freer.

“Horrible,” Moji replied.

Shan nodded as if expecting such an answer.

“He did not give us his blessing?” L. E. came over with a cup of water for Shan.

“Nope,” Koluk said bluntly.

“He barely gave us any respect,” Moji added. 

After a moment of silence, Shan asked, “Now what?”

“We go get Hyriu,” I answered.

“Okay but um, how if Arnook won’t let us leave?” Koluk asked.

“You’re not much of a rebel are you?” Shan asked with a smile. Koluk gave him a look. “Right, stupid question, of course you’re not.”

“I believe Lamara is suggesting we go against the Chief’s wishes,” Moji smirked.

“What, betray him?” Koluk exclaimed. Just then someone pulled back the curtain and walked in; it was Chief Arnook. We all grew pale.

“Excuse me, does anyone know where Monk Dadao is?” he saw us. “Oh, hello children.” His eyes stopped and narrowed on Lina.

“I believe Head Monk Dadao is in his study,” Hana told Arnook.

“Ah thank you, well goodbye,” he said in a distracted way and left in a hurry.

We all breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Again, we can’t betray Chief Arnook, at least, I can’t,” Koluk insisted.

“Either you betray Arnook to save Hyriu or you betray Hyriu and forsake him to Avon’s tortures,” Dhanu spoke up. “I’m in. I’ve had enough of Northern politics.”

“Me too,” Moji stood. “I never really fit in here anyway, no one will miss me if I leave.” 

“I think Gen Li might,” Koluk joked. 

I thought about how Gen Li and Moji’s relationship had started out rough but they’d grown close since our arrival.

“Just don’t say anything to Exo,” Shan teased.

Moji’s face flushed, “I - I don’t know what you mean.

“Anyway, I’m in,” Shan said.

“I don’t know, I need to establish stability in the patients and if they take a turn for the worse…” L. E. was saying.

“L. E.,” Hana walked over. “You have removed all the poison that you could from Tekton and the others. All you’re doing now is speeding up the process. We can get along without you.”

“I don’t know…” she said again.

“L. E.,” I stepped forward. “We are leaving, with or without you, we are leaving.”

“Fine, if you are leaving, then I’m coming. I will not leave my friends. I’ll grow a large field of herbs just in case,” she added to Hana.

“Alright,” Hana smiled.

Koluk nodded, “Now all we need is a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo, betraying Chief Arnook. How interesting. Taruk living with the airbenders will be interesting I think. 
> 
> Chapter 8: Plan of Betrayal will go up Thursday.


	8. Plan of Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They come up with a plan

Chapter 8  
Plan of Betrayal 

We didn’t want to discuss our plan there in front of all the patients. L. E. triple checked all the patients to make sure they were stable. As we walked through the hallways, we heard shouting. We looked at one another and followed the shouting voices. It was Arnook and Monk Dadao. They were arguing about Lina. 

“…banished her from the Northern Water Tribe!” Arnook yelled.

“Is she in the Northern Water Tribe? No, I believe she is in Heiwa Valley, that is her home now,” Monk Dadao said calmly. “Which was decided many years ago to be it’s own separate nation. She is under out protection.”

“You allowed her to train secretly and now you are sheltering her! You have betrayed me!” Arnook challenged.

“I have not betrayed anyone. Air is the element of freedom, she is free to do what she wishes here, as is everyone welcome in our home,” the Monk said sternly. “If you wish to speak with her, then I would be more than happy to arrange a meeting at her convenience. She came to us homeless, it is our custom to take care of the less fortunate. You do not command me and therefore can not order me to throw her out on the streets. If it is a choice between betraying you or my culture, then you should probably leave.”

Arnook hesitated, “Very well then, we will discuss this matter later.”

He stormed out. We shrunk back into the hallway; he didn’t see us. Monk Dadao came out massaging his temples; he saw us. 

“I take it you heard most of that?” 

“Uh yeah,” Moji replied.

“Things seem a bit tense, huh?” Daminao said.

“Arnook is just under a lot of stress. We can’t just blame him. He comes to Hydronia after an attack, he learns some of his close friends were killed, and Hyriu was taken. Then he has to deal with the repercussions of it all and restore order and peace. Cut him some slack, but only as much as he deserves,” Monk Dadao told us.

We all remained silent.

“So, what are you all up too, eh?” he inquired. We glanced around nervously. “I hope nothing bad.” again we were silent. He looked at each of us. “Do not go after Hyriu.”

“How- How can you ask us not too?” I said. “We can’t abandon him.”

“We won’t, but Chief Arnook was right in denying you. This is a mission for the best of the best, you kids have been through too much already. You have experienced more horrors in a few months than most people experience in a lifetime. You need to rest and recover.”

“We’re not kids,” I retorted.

“But you are. You’re all fourteen and fifteen, children, teenagers, adolescents. You don’t have to endure any more horrors. Let someone else do it for you,” he pleaded.

“Monk Dadao, he is our friend. Yes, we have endured much, but we’ve endured it together. We survived because of each other. Now, Hyriu is out there alone and you ask us not to go after him?” Koluk said.

“We have direct experience dealing with Avon,” Moji added.

“Which is why, when a team is assembled, you will tell them everything they need to know,” the Monk said. “I forbid you to leave this temple. If you try to leave, I will do what I must to stop you.”

“Fine,” I said roughly. “We’ll stay, for now.”

He nodded and walked off.

“Are we really giving up?” Lina asked.

“Of course not, the only difference is the number of nations we will be betraying,” I replied.

***

We went behind the Greenwall to Daminao’s home. His house was a little ways up the mountainside. Half of it was an actual building, the other half was dug into the mountain. He had a large forge in a cave. There were no distinct walls, just support columns and curtains we could draw back. We sat in the forge.

“Okay, we need a plan to escape,” Dhanu began.

“We could sneak down into Hydronia one at a time. Someone can ready a boat, and then we can hopefully sneak away while it’s still night,” Moji suggested.

“Hmm, good plan,” Koluk commented.

“Who is going?” Daminao asked.

The thought hadn’t occurred to me. I had assumed the same group that had been with us before. I hadn’t considered Daminao, Ava, Lina, and Fai would want to come too. 

“Well, those of us that came back with Hyriu, and I think at least Lina should come,” Moji said. “It’d be an easier transition for her. It would also give her time to deal with the whole banished thing without Arnook screaming about it everyday.”

Lina gave her a look that said ‘Thank you.’ Moji smiled back.

“Alright, I agree,” Dhanu said and we nodded.

Daminao, Ava, and Fai shifted uncomfortably.

“Daminao and Ava should come too,” I began. “We can use all the help we can get and they’re airbenders.”

They smiled at me gratefully. 

Lina looked at Fai. “Wh-What about Fai?”

We all looked at each other. “Yeah, Fai can come-” Moji began.

“No,” Fai interrupted.

“What?” Lina looked at Fai.

“I said no,” he looked at her. “There is no reason for me to come. Yeah, I would love to come and help Hyriu. To become a renowned hero, but I can’t. You all know what Avon is like, I don’t. And like you said, Daminao and Ava are airbenders, they are always useful in a fight. But me, a nonbender who can barely fight, I’m not needed with you guys.”

“I need you,” Lina pleaded.

“No, you don’t” Fai almost laughed. “Lina, you are much stronger than me. You want me to come, but you don’t need me to. You can protect yourself better than I can. Where I need to be is here. I need to help rebuild Hydronia. I need to be with my family, with my little brother and sister. They need me right now.”

They embraced.

“But if I can do anything to help you escape, I will,” Fai said.

“Alright, well I’ll have to modify my plan. Lina can’t just casually walk into Hydronia. Hmm,” she thought for a second. “Okay, Koluk, Dhanu, and I will go visit the refugees and help out for a bit. Then head to the docks and ready the boat. Fai you can help us with that. L. E., you will take Shan and walk him around to help him heal. Lead him to the boat. We need him on incase of a speedy escape. Daminao, Ava, Lamara, and Lina will then leave the temple, hopefully they can get by unseen, but I think Monk Dadao will be watching. So we will probably need distraction.”

“I know just the girl for the job,” I said and smiled.

I found her watching Ranlon teaching Taruk how play air ball.

“Hey, Ostria,” I walked over; she looked up in shock. “I need your help with something.”

“Is it more entertaining than watching Ranlon?” she asked.

“Oh yea. It involves a high stake sneak out and breaking all kinds of rules.”

I saw a glint light up in her eye, “I’m listening.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interesting. I really like these little 3 chapter arcs. They are so fun to write. They a story of there own. There is exposition, rising action and a climax. The next chapter is the climax of this trilogy of chapters. 
> 
> Chapter 9: The Escape will go up Sunday.


	9. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lamara and the others act out their plan of escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fairly fast paced chapter. The plan might not work as they think and a new revelation may hinder them. Enjoy.

Chapter 9  
The Escape

We continued talking at Daminao’s house for many hours until we had every bit of the plan thought out. Once Ostria agreed, we filled her in. We decided to carry out the plan two days after Lina had been banished. It allowed us to work out any new kinks in the plan and allowed Shan more time to heal. He made great progress, by the second day he could walk short distances without help.

The two days also allowed us to organize our supplies. We subtly gathered food, bedding, and other such necessities for our journey. Daminao’s house became our base of operations.

“Okay, so we have, food, medical supplies, blankets,” Moji listed off a few other items, “Anything else?”

“Our weapons,” Koluk suggested.

“Right,” Moji nodded. “Well I don’t think we should all march around heavily armed, we can preload most of our weapons and carry the rest when we leave. I can carry my dagger easily enough without suspicion. Koluk, you have a knife yes? Okay good, we will preload your sword and you can keep your knife on you. L. E. you don’t use weapons besides your wand, that’s not a problem. Dhanu you have your bow-” Moji stopped short. I remembered Dhanu’s bow broke during The Fall. “Sorry, never mind. Have you found another bow to use?”

“No,” Dhanu said quietly.

“I have a few spare ones that I’ve made, maybe you could use one of them?” Ava suggested; Dhanu nodded.

“Speaking of which, Ava we should probably preload your bow as well as with your swords Daminao,” they nodded. “Lina, you just use your fans which are easy to conceal. What about you Lamara?”

“I just have my mini staff,” I said slightly downcast.

“We can preload that as well, have you found a replacement staff? Are there even spare staffs anywhere?” Moji asked. I shook my head.

“Wait a minute, actually, I know just where to find one,” I smiled.

###

We walked swiftly up to the small temple. Thankfully no one else was there. The sunset bathed the valley in orange light. The plan was underway. If all was going as it should, L. E. and Shan would almost be to the boat where the others should already be waiting.

“Why are we here again?” Ostria asked.

“I need a staff, there are plenty here,” I answered.

“But isn’t it forbidden to take one?” Ava asked. 

“It is also forbidden for us to leave,” I responded. 

We were near a small temple on the east side of the valley. It was near some ancient caves. I pried on the door; the lock held. I pushed on it harder, it opened with the sound of cracking wood. We crept in and closed the door. The sunlight trickled through the gaps in the boards which gave us enough light to see. 

“Let’s hurry,” Lina urged.

I began sifting through the many discarded staffs. I had just found one to my liking when the door burst open. We all turned in shock.

“Lamara, what are you doing?” Monk Seng cried.

I picked up the staff, twirled it, and knocked him into a tree.

“Let’s go!” I shouted and we ran out. 

They all had stunned looks on their faces, I was stunned too. I had attacked Monk Seng. I just hoped I would be able to leave before anyone else found out. We stopped running and adopted a brisk pace across the mountain side. We headed for the main staircase that lead up to the main temple. I couldn’t see anyone in the fading light. We went up the stairs, three at a time, as quietly as we could. When we got to the porch, we slowed our pace a bit to appear normal. I lead, with Ava on my right, Ostria, my left and Daminao behind me. Lina was in the middle trying to stay hidden. Suddenly, Monk Dadao jumped in front of the tunnel that lead to the Mountain Pass. We all jumped back slightly in surprise. 

“Where do you think you all are going?” he demanded.

“Oh, no where,” Ostria stepped in front of me with a matter-of-fact tone. “We were just hanging out. Maybe go see how things are in Hydronia.”

“Don’t bother lying to me. A whisper has already reached my ears of your little plans to leave. I will not allow it,” he narrowed his eyes.

“Who told you? No one could have-” I began.

“Yamal!” Ostria cursed. “The little prick was probably eavesdropping.

“It doesn’t matter how I know, the point is, I know and I am stopping you,” Monk Dadao said sternly. “Return the staff and stand down.”

I glanced at the others. I adjusted my grip on the stolen staff.

“Don’t make this be decided with conflict, you know how much I hate it,” he warned. We made no move to attack but we also didn’t back away. “Lamara, Daminao, Ava, Lina please I beg all of you, don’t go on this wild chase.”

“How do you know I am not going?” Ostria inquired.

“Your brother was very informative,” Monk Dadao said. “Now again, I ask all of you to stand down. Please, don’t go.” he pleaded, I saw the gleam of a tear in his eye.

“Why?” I asked. “Why do you care so much if we leave? Why does it bother you so much? It has to be more than it will upset Arnook, there is more to it. Isn’t there?”

He sighed, “Yes, you leaving would upset Arnook but he’d have to deal with it. I almost want to support your decision to leave if it wasn’t for…”

“For what?” I demanded.

“You may not know this but since I am the Head Monk of the Shui Air Temple, the only existing group of surviving Air Nomads, that makes me the most spiritual Air Nomad left, now that the Avatar is dead. I can speak with spirits and even travel to the Spirit World on special occasions. Usually only on the solstice can I do this. But should the need be dire, I can do it under different circumstances. It so happens that two days ago, as I was meditating, a spirit contacted me. She said her name was Kan Dao, the Spirit of Sight.”

The name resonated within my head. I’d heard Hyriu mention her as one of the spirits he spoke to for advice.

“She told me how she can see visions of the future. One in particular, if you and your friends leave the Northern Water Tribe, not all of you will return.” He paused, “She said one of you will die if you go after him.” 

We stood there in shock. I didn’t know what to say. One of us would die if we left?

“Lamara! Are you listening to me? One of you will die on this venture! Shouldn’t that convince you to stay?” he pleaded.

I was quiet for a moment, then, “If we stay here, he will suffer a fate worse than death. I know what Avon can do to a person. He made me want to kill myself after just a few days of horrible visions. Hyriu has been gone for almost three weeks. Imagine the kind of damage and pain he might be enduring. Avon will drive him mad! If one of us is going to die, then I’ll make sure it’s me!” There was a tense silence. I glanced at the others, they all gave me determined expressions. “We are leaving.”

Monk Dadao took a deep breath, “I thought I could stop you with words, I was wrong. Apparently the only way to keep you here is with force!” he took a fighting stance.

At once we created a powerful gale and knocked Monk Dadao aside. We ran for the tunnel. From the ground, Monk Dadao thrust out his hand and we were pushed to the ground. Lina and I were closest to the tunnel. Ostria was in the middle, Ava and Daminao were still by the stairs. 

“Monk Dadao!” a voice cried. 

I looked up; Monk Sonam had run to the fallen Monk. He saw us and seemed to understand. Ostria shot a gust at him. He flipped to the side and kicked at her. They began to fight. Lina and I ran for the tunnel, suddenly we were thrown into the wall. I saw Monk Dadao the source of the blast. Daminao shot a blast of wind at him, Dadao countered it. However, the minor distraction allowed Lina and I an opening. We made it to the tunnel’s entrance. I turned and saw Ostria on the ground while Daminao and Ava fought the two monks.

“Go!” Daminao yelled at us.

“What about you?” I yelled back.

“It’s okay. Leave without us,” he insisted. I could tell it pained him to say it but he and Ava couldn’t get by the monks.

Just as Ostria started getting up, Daminao was blown into a wall. He hit the ground unconscious. Ava looked at Monk Dadao nervously while Sonam turned to us. Ostria flew in front of the doorway.

“If you want them, you’ll have to go through me!” she said and thrust her hands forward with a wind blast. 

Lina and I ran through the tunnel. Just before we reached the balcony, we were both shoved to the floor. I looked back; Sonam was charging forward.

“Lina, keep going, jump off the balcony, okay?” I urged. After a moment of hesitation she nodded. I swung my new staff and sent a gust of wind at Sonam. I then turned and ran. 

I saw Lina jump off the balcony, I followed suite. I turned in the air, shot a blast of wind at Sonam while opening my glider. I airbended Lina atop the glider. We flew down the mountain. 

Hundreds of soldiers ran toward the docks. Monk Dadao must have told Arnook about our plans. When we reached the bottom of the mountain, I angled the glider to the distant docks. 

Just then, something knocked us out of the sky; we hit the ground hard. I struggled to get to my feet. I looked for the source of the attack. I saw Torikku storming through the Fountain Yard for us. He launched another ice attack, this one aimed at Lina. I outstretched my hand and my staff flew into my grasp with the help of my bending. I smacked aside Torikku’s ice and sent a slash of my own. He sent more ice, I redirected it with powerful gusts of wind. A fierce snarl formed on Torikku’s face as the fight escalated. He pulled water from nearby fountains and sent the tsunami at us. I twirled my staff creating a spherical shield of wind; the water passed around us. I reached out with my right hand and created a cyclone. Torikku stumbled forward trying to fight my gust but it was too strong. He flew forward a few feet, then zoomed forward at a tremendous speed. I swirled a ball of air with my left hand and slammed it into his chest canceling out the cyclone and sending him flying into the frozen wave wall guarding the palace. He hit the ground heaving and coughing.

I opened my glider and we resumed flying. In the distance I could see our friends by a boat. I saw L. E. launch a wave at the charging soldiers. Koluk swung his sword while Moji propelled herself on fire. As we neared the docks, I heard Lina open one of her metal fans. She jumped off the glider and onto a soldier, taking him to the ground. I landed and whipped my staff around in a whirlwind knocking down the surrounding men.

“How’s the boat coming?” I yelled as I swung my staff. 

“Almost done,” Dhanu muttered. Koluk sheathed his sword and helped him.

“Where are Daminao and Ava?” Moji asked punching a blast of fire.

“The Monks were onto us. They said to leave without them,” I answered; Moji nodded.

L. E., Lina, Moji, and I held off the soldiers while the boys readied the boat. We made sure not to hurt the soldiers, just knock them out.

“Ready!” Koluk yelled.

I let loose one final wind blast. We all rushed onto the boat. L. E. began waterbending us out. We zoomed out of the docks just in time. We all sighed with relief as the boat cut through the waves of the Bei River. We had escaped but we had another question to answer: Where do we begin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was exciting. After this, what do you think they will do next?
> 
> Chapter 10: The Desert will go up Sunday.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well prepare yourselves, Hyriu is back but you won’t be happy about it. Oh and, there are some pretty disgusting descriptions in this one, you were warned.

Chapter 10  
The Desert

“Get up!” a gruff voice said.

I slowly came too. I was on a metal floor. I stirred just as a heavy boot collided with my ribs; I grunted in pain.

“Get up you rat!” the voice said.

I took a breath of air. It was hot and dry air that made me cough. I realized my hands and feet were shackled. I looked around. I was in a large room. Everything was metal with a red tint as if it was all rusted. There were large cages hanging in rows from the ceiling. I was able to get to my feet. My legs shook from effort. I was breathing heavily from the strain.

“Walk,” the same voice instructed.

I was surrounded by guards; the one that spoke was behind me. I shuffled forward. The air dried my throat and skin. I looked in the cages. In them were broken bodies. They were all old men and women. They had paper white skin wrinkled from age. There eyes were sunken. Their hair was thin and white. They were rotting away before my eyes. The only sign of life was when their glassy eyes moved as they watched me. Some didn’t move at all. A foul odor perfumed the air. It smelled of rotting meat. I realized it was the stench of rotting corpses. Some of the prisoners were dead. No one bothered to move their body; it just stayed in its cell to decompose. I retched off to the side.

“Ah gross!” one of the guards said.

A foot kicked me and I fell into the pile of bile. A hand grabbed my shirt and pulled me back onto my feet. We finally got to a cell that had no one in it, alive or dead. A guard opened the door. They unlocked my shackles. Two men picked me up and threw me in. I hit the floor hard.

“Welcome to The Desert,” one of the guards said as they closed and locked the barred door.

The cell was literally a cage for humans. I didn‘t have much strength so I just stayed in my collapsed position. All the injuries The Butcher had given me throbbed with pain. There was nothing in the cage. No blankets or pillow, just a bare metal floor. There were over fifty cages, all the same size, about seven feet by seven feet. Most of them were empty, just filled with black grime, maybe the leftovers of a prisoner long dead. There were only ten people in the cells, and who knew how many were actually living. There were small grates in the ceiling; it was daytime. I looked at the other cells. Underneath each cage was a square hole too deep to see the bottom. The man in the cell next to mine was slumped against the bars. His face was a pile of wrinkles with two pale glassy eyes that watched me.

Two days. For two days I laid there. I was given no food or water. When they feed the other prisoners, we were all bound. Our hands to the bars and our feet to a metal loop in the floor. When the two days were up, my hands and feet were tied like everyone   
else’s but this time, they didn‘t skip me. They held a pot on a pole. They held it up to my face. In it was a pile of grains, but it was food so I shoved my face into the mound of grain. They had a stale taste and biting crunch. As I ate, I realized there were some globs of liquid here and there.  A realization hit me. They didn‘t clean out the grim from the previous prisoners. They feed one then used the same pot on the next prisoner, just pouring more grains in. There was saliva from other prisoners in it. I also tasted blood as I chewed. It was all I could do to not vomit. Then something caught my tooth, it was hard like a rock. I spit it out to the side. To my horror, I saw it was an old decayed tooth. With my tongue I checked all my teeth, they were all there. It was someone else‘s tooth. That did it. I moved to the side and vomited. I heard exclamations of disgust from the guards. They moved to the next prisoner who ate like a rabid dog.

Then came the water. The same way they did the grains, no washing just filling it up with more water. As the guards were filling the pot for me, the old man in the cage next to me looked at me.

“Don‘t do it,” he barely whispered in a voice that matched his wrinkly face.

I didn‘t know what he meant. They leveled the pot up to me. I began slurping the water. As soon as I the cool water went down my throat, a frenzy broke out. I gulped down the water. When I had drunk my fill, I grabbed the pots of water with my bending grip and unleashed the water. I cut my bonds with the water and attacked the guards. They shouted in panic. I saw the keys on a guard‘s belt. Even though it pained me, I waterbended with my arms. I grabbed the keys with a water whip and swung them into my hands. I ran to the lock and ripped it open with the help of the keys. I jumped down to the walkway, I water smacked two guards and froze the other two. More came down the gangway. I looked for an escape route. Guards came from every direction. I gathered the surrounded water and attacked. In my weakened and frenzied state, I attacked in a brutal, sloppy and violent way. I was being overwhelmed despite my efforts. They soon tackled me to the ground. I saw one guy pull a large lever. Out of the dark pits beneath the cages, what looked like a brazier lifted up. The guards wrestled with me, one of them struck me in the head. The world spun and I was dazed. They opened my cage and threw me in.

Two men marched forward and punched two blasts of fire under my cell. I was confused when their intentions hit me; they had lit the brazier. Black smoke rose around my cell; I panicked. The hot dry smoke began to burn my eyes and fill my lungs. I tried holding my breath but that was a hard thing to do in a panicked state. I couldn’t help it, I took a big gulp of air, it was mostly smoke. I coughed as the smoke stung my lungs. If possible, the smoke dried out my mouth even more. I tried to moisten my lips but my tongue was dirt dry. Just as the smoke suffocated me, the metal floor grew hot. It seared my skin. I screamed and jumped up. It burned my bare feet. I could hear the laughter of the guards as they watched me struggle. It kept getting hotter and hotter. I tried to hold myself up on the bars but I didn‘t have the strength. The bars were also burning; I let go. I hit the burning floor hard. I screamed and writhed around in pain. I was exhausted but the pain forced me to move. I heard the turning gears of the pyre lowering. The metal was still hot though; I continued to roll around in agony, a scream still ripped from my mouth. The smoke stopped and that helped my breathing. The metal cooled after a while and I began to recover after a few hours.

“I did warn you,” the old man said sadly.

I gave a grunt in response. When I had some strength I propped myself up on the bars. The man was still looking at me.

“I - I had t-to try,” I managed to say.

“They all say that,” the old man said. They all have to try. They all fail. They all burn.”

“D-Do any of them listen to you” I asked.

“No, but it clears my conscience. If I don’t warn them, they blame me. So me telling you was more for my benefit than yours.”

“Who are you” I asked weakly. 

“What’s your name”

The man looked taken aback. “No one’s asked for my name in a long time” He stopped and thought for a few seconds. His face lit up, “Shiwa, my name is Shiwa. We” he motioned to the other cages- “are what is left of the waterbenders from the Southern Water Tribe.”


	11. The Death of Hyriu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well you'll see

Chapter 11  
The Death of Hyriu

The Desert was truly a horrific place. The stench was unbearable. I vomited on a regular basis. The grains were disgusting. They sat like rocks in my stomach and caused painful cramps. There were no toilets or rest rooms for us. I had to choose a corner of the cell to relieve myself. It was always a humiliating and awful situation. There was also no bedding of any kind. Falling asleep was a true blessing. I still had side effects from the toxins The Butcher gave me. It seemed some permanent damage had been done. Every time I started going to sleep, I was jolted awake about five times before I drifted into uneasy sleep. My nightmares were worse than ever. They caused actual physical anguish.

The burns I had sustained from my punishment became infected. The guards didn’t even try to tend to my wounds or even bother with acknowledging my presence. 

The other prisoners were in worse condition. Most of them ate, slept, vomited, and went to the bathroom in the same place. The old man next to me was the only one who managed to move around. They all had infected scars and wounds from burns that went unattended.

With the hanging cage, lack of hygiene, and the way the guards treated us, I began to forget what it was like to be human. I was turning into a starved damaged animal. It degraded my mind. My thoughts began to turn into needs. I needed food. I needed water. I needed sleep. I needed to relieve myself. I needed my humanity back.

I saw the long-term effects of being in there on all the other prisoners. Some of them had been driven into crazed, hungry savages. The sight was sickening to see once proud masters groveling in their own filth.

Shiwa was my only company. When the guards weren’t near, we would talk. He told me about the Southern Water Tribe. He didn’t remember much. He was eight when the raids first started. At first, they were able to fight off the Fire Nation, but their numbers were dwindling. They went on for two years until he was captured and brought here. He said it wasn’t as cruel back then, but it was still pretty bad. He said for two years, new prisoners arrived from the south. The last girl brought there was a young woman. He said she escaped using demon magic, he wouldn’t say any more than that. Though, he did have several comments on how she walked right by his cell, not even looking at him as he begged for her help. He said the older masters only lasted a few years. Almost all of the younger children died with in three. Shiwa talked about how he longed for humid air, for a cold breeze. He longed to waterbend, to swim, to feel ice and snow, to see a river, to see the outside world.

I told him about the Northern Tribe. He was very interested in our different ways of life. I told him about the Warrior Games and the Winter Solstice Festival. He loved every minute of it. He would repeatedly ask me to describe the Gambing Palace and all its wonders. Talking about it made me remember all the horrors and damage I’d done.

Eventually, I told him about me. I talked about my friends, family, bullies, school, everything. I explained the Beifen Legend and Avon. He was really interested in that.

I also told him how the war was going. He grew sad again when I told him how the Avatar died and Ba Sing Se fell.

Every now and then, the guards would catch us talking, that resulted in whippings, beatings, and burnings.

The longer I stayed there, the more I changed. I became less and less like a crying child begging for release, and more like a rabid animal backed into a corner. I could feel my sanity slipping. At night, I imagined how I would slaughter each of the guards. Would I blow out their kneecaps with a wind gust or slowly roast them over a fire until the screams stopped? Or perhaps I’d force them to drink disgusting water then rip it out of them as shards of ice.

Each night I got worse and worse. Every time a guard would walk by, I smiled insanely as I imagined his face contorted with fear as I ripped open his chest. My smiles unnerved them. They always quickened their pace when walking by, much to my devilish glee.

I also began to break out in rages and fits. I would scream, yell, and punch the bars until I could see the white bones poking through the skin. I also had seizers. They seemed to happen at random. Though, there were usually triggered by fear. I would shake uncontrollably and start vomiting. A lot of time nightmares triggered them. Twice the guards had to stop me from suffocating on my own vomit. 

Lack of food had me shuddering on the floor clenching my stomach. I wasn’t able to think clearly. The prison seemed to be spiraling slowly all the time. I was always on the verge of throwing up. It was miserable.

The voices pried at my thoughts more than ever. Deep down, I knew I needed to talk with them; they could pull me back. But if I was going to survive there, I needed to fall into the abyss. I needed to become someone else. I needed to let Hyriu die.

I let the nightmares flow over me. I embraced all the dark thoughts that plagued my mind. My fingernails had gotten longer in my captivity. I tore them down to the bloody nub. I would spend hours opening and closing my fingers, staring at the spot where my right middle finger should have been. I could feel my face be contorted into horrible expressions as time went on. The guards were terrified of me and I liked that.

I had no sense of humanity left. No sense of morals. No sense of myself. Anything left of the kind Hyriu that grew up in Hydronia had been burned out of me. He was dead. I was a new person and with the darkness inside, I was ready to escape. Nothing could stop me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Hyriu is not doing good. At all. He has fallen into the pit of insanity. He may find that crawling out of the pit is harder than falling into it.
> 
> Chapter 12: The Rise of Dhatu Yaban will go up Monday.


	12. The Rise of Dhatu Yaban

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he he, well ummm ya, i'm not saying anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet our newest villain, Dhatu Yaban…

Chapter 12  
The Rise of Dhatu Yaban 

I spoke with Shiwa often, not about pleasantries, about a plan. He’d been there long enough to memorize every detail of the prison. He knew all the guards’ routines and which passageways led where by listening to the guards talk to each other. There were two main corridors that led out of the Cage Room. One led to the mess hall, the barracks and the entrance/exit. The other corridor led deeper into the prison. It led to the torture pit, armory, and where they used to put the dead prisoners.

The cells we were in were very old and near collapse. They all would have eroded away years ago from rust if it hadn’t been so dry. Shiwa and I devised a plan for escape. When the time came to feed us, we acted normal. When they gave us water, we drank most of it but not all. We secretly kept a small amount in our mouths as the guards moved on. When they left, I spit my water to Shiwa. With the combined water, Shiwa subtly bent the water onto one of the chains suspending the cage next to his. The old metal corroded almost instantly. The chain became strained and snapped. The cell swung sideways and crashed into Shiwa’s cage in a flurry of twisted metal. The guards ran over. After a few lashes and burnings of interrogation, they deemed it was just the old metal to blame; I smiled at their idiocy.

Scraps of metal then littered the floor of Shiwa’s cage; the guards didn’t bother moving them just as we thought. Shiwa would then toss the scraps to me when the guards weren’t nearby.

Through that method, I gained a supply of scrap metal. I began bending it and manipulating manually since I wasn’t a metalbender. I used subtle firebending to get them hot enough to bend and weld together, even if it burned my hands.

First, I built small containers. In the containers I stored my and Shiwa’s spit water. Slowly, my water supply grew in size. Next, I built several separate pieces, that when assembled would be a kind of metal backpack in which I could carry the water. The pieces all had to be flat so the guards could not see them from their lower position. With my spare time and metal, I built additional armor and weapons. Nothing extraordinary, but greaves and gauntlets. The weapon was just a long jagged pole of rusty metal. The more dark side of me also built a mask of twisted metal. I was inspired by Dhanu’s Hogo-Sha mask only mine was a contorted, demented version of it.

Shiwa also told me how all the guards were required to have a ring of keys on them in cases of emergency. The guards were supposed to memorize what each key looked like so they would notice if one was missing. However, the newer guards wouldn’t of had enough time to memorize all the keys. Shiwa came up with a plan to get the master key to help in my escape. He pointed out a new guard to me, a young man who had only been there for three weeks. Shiwa said we had to steal the key only when I was almost done with my crafting so as to lessen the likelihood of the key being missed. A few days before I finished my work, Shiwa picked up a piece of metal I didn’t need and threw it at the new guard. It just hit his shins so it was a minor offense. Shiwa was pulled from his cage and carried to the torture pit. Minor offenses meant a whipping, fifteen lashes most likely. Shiwa’s screams echoed throughout the prison. I grimaced to the sound. His bloody body was carried back in. Shiwa fell back onto the new guard, his hand slipped over the key ring. Sneakily as ever, I saw him slide a key off the ring and he hid it in his mouth. He was thrown into his cage. He smiled at me revealing the key. He didn’t want to risk throwing it and me possibly dropping it. When it was time for us to be fed, he ate but also spit the key out into the bowl. Like always, the guards didn’t check the bowl, they just refilled it with more grains and moved on to me. As I ate, I dug through the grains searching for the key. I began to panic because we were only allowed a few minutes to eat and my time was running out. Finally, my teeth caught on metal, I felt with my tongue to confirm it was the key. I moved it to the side of my cheek and waited for the guards to untie me. I then spat it out and smiled; I had a way out.

For two weeks, I worked. Then the time came when I was ready. It was in the middle of the night. Most of the guards were off duty and asleep. The ones that were awake were almost blind with drowsiness. No guards were near my cage at that time. I assembled my metal pack. I opened the dozens of small containers. I bent the water into the pack. I put my mask on and secured my gauntlets. I looked up through the grate in the ceiling; the full moon looked back. I took a deep breath; the power of the moon filled me. I stood. My legs were shaky and in pain, yet I stood with confidence. I concentrated on the water in my metal pack. I could feel every disgusting drop of it. I reached through the bars and put the key in the lock and turned it. I heard a distinct click and the door opened. I jumped through the doorway and landed on the walkway. I heard shouting and stomping footsteps. I stood tall and faced the men. They faltered when they saw the mask, armor, and the maniacal smile that tugged at my face. Then they resumed their charge.

“What do you think you’re doing, savage?” one of them cried.

I let loose a laugh that rivaled even The Butcher’s psychotic cackle. “I’m not thinking anymore, no, no. No! See, I’ve, I’ve already done all the thinking. Now, now I am…doing!” I charged.  
I swung my makeshift pike; two men fell with tortured screams of pain. Another jumped at me; I kicked him into the pit beneath my old cage. There were three guards left, one dropped his pike and ran, the other two stayed their ground.

“So you think I’m a savage?” I said with a high-pitched raspy voice. “No, no, I am not the savage, you are! You’re the savage! But you call me savage? I’ll show you just how savage I can be!” I yelled.

I attacked and so did they. I jumped over them and water whipped them. In their disorientation, I waterbended them into my cage. They looked at me frightfully. I sent a fireball into the pit, the brazier caught flame at the bottom.

“Now,” I said menacingly, “I am the savage.”

I cut the chains holding the cage up. It fell into the burning pit. A smile tugged at my lips as I heard their howls of pain. I walked over to Shiwa’s cell and prepared to slash the bars away.

“No,” Shiwa held up a wrinkly hand.

“But, I won’t leave you, not like this. Not like the woman left you,” I insisted.

“I know, and knowing is enough. It is too late for me, I will slow you down. All I ask in return is to remember my name and who I was because no one else will,” Shiwa pleaded; I nodded and begrudgingly walked away. As I did, I heard him mutter, “Oh what I’d give to feel a cool breeze…one last time…”

I charged through the corridors into the barracks. I used the master key the unlock any door that blocked my path. I heard laughter and chatter in the mess hall. How badly I wanted to kill them all. None of them deserved to live when they treated people like this. I realized once Avon discovered my escape, he would deal with them for me. I smiled as I sealed their fate by sneaking to the entrance.  
There were two guards on the inside, two ice daggers formed in my hands. I snuck up behind one; I then thought better of the daggers and grabbed my rusty pike. I jabbed him in the back and through his chest. He let out a gasp of air. I pulled the pike out and slashed the other guard across the face before he could yell. I then drove the pike into his throat at an angle so it also went into his chest slowly. His eyes met mine and I twisted the pike until they rolled into his head and his body went limp. I finished off the first guard in a similar way. When I was finished, blood dripped from my armor.

I ran through the gate, pushed open the door to meet the outside world. It was dark but with the light of the full moon, I could see enough. It was a desolate place. All I could see were rocks and dead shrubs. I looked behind me.

The prison was a rectangular metal structure dug into a rocky hill. I air-jumped to the top of it for a better vantage point. In front of the prison was just a barren wasteland, but behind it in the distance was a dark forest with tall trees and beyond that was the ocean. I ran for the forest, it could provide cover to hide in. Even out there, the air was fairly dry.

As I ran atop the prison, I saw light streaming out from a small grate, the same grate from which Shiwa and I would look up at. I could see Shiwa curled up in his cell. I remembered his final words as I left him. An idea sprung in me. I straightened and took a stance. I began swirling my arms around in slow powerful motions. A wind picked up. I pulled at the ocean breeze and gave it strength. The gale rolled across the land. The wind reached me.

I didn’t know how wonderful a cool humid breeze could feel. I felt rejuvenated. I concentrated the gale into the grate and allowed it to sweep through the prison. It may have just been my imagination, but I thought I saw a smile on Shiwa’s face.

Just then, the air grew very cold. I stopped bending and looked around. The quiet rocky landscape surrounded me, nothing looked out of the ordinary, but I could feel it. I could hear a distant whisper. It steadily grew louder as more voices joined the message. I couldn’t understand what they were saying.

Then all at once, I heard the message, “Run!”

And I did. I ran toward the forest as fast as I could. I glanced back; a stream of dark smoke was coming at me. I ran faster. Something tripped me and I tumbled to a stop. Avon landed in front of me.

“Now where do you think you’re going Hyriu Jingshen?” he mocked.

“Don’t call me that!” I snapped. “That’s not who I am anymore. He’s gone.”

He hesitated slightly, then smiled, “You are right. The weight of your experiences has changed you. You aren’t Hyriu Jingshen any more; Nakkali the rebel is dead as well. No, you are a different person now, a more savage person. You will need a new name.” He paced a circle around me muttering the word ‘savage.’ He stopped in front of me, “Dhatu Yaban. That is who you are now.”

The name echoed in my head. Surprisingly I liked it. The name fit the cruel person I had transformed into. However, I didn’t like the power Avon had over me. I glared at him fiercely; he smiled back. I growled and punched fire at him. He easily blocked it by grabbing my arm. He ripped off the metal mask, scratching my face with the sharp edges. Then, with two powerful kicks, he kicked out my kneecaps. I fell to the ground in a painful cry.

“You have new found fire in you,” Avon commented. “Let’s put it to good use.” With two painful pops, the bones snapped back into place. “Now rise, my newest servant, Dhatu Yaban.”

“I am not your servant,” I spat. I then jumped up and firebended at him. He dodged it but I had already sent earth spikes at him. He stopped them as well.

“You are still a bit unruly,” he said. “I know how to fix that. I believe it is time to relocate you to a new home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha, Hyriu is Yaban, didn’t see that coming did ya? And what is this new home Hyriu will go to, or I should say, Dhatu Yaban, after all Hyriu died last chapter. And Hyriu killed people, the story is getting pretty dark.
> 
> But before all those questions are answered, we will go back to Lamara and the gang.
> 
> Chapter 13: The Lord of Flame and Blade: The Lady of Herb and Leaf will go up next.


	13. Lord of Flame and Blade; Lady of Herb and Leaf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The happy chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we are back with Lamara. I think this is a good chapter to follow after Hyriu’s...well you know. Enjoy.

Chapter 13  
Lord of Flame and Blade; Lady of Herb and Leaf

After we left the Northern Water Tribe, we stopped off in Mazushi Village. Mayor Tanlan had heard the news of Hydronia’s Fall and Hyriu’s capture but we provided details. He didn’t approve of our actions but agreed to help us as best he could for Shan’s sake.

We restocked our supplies and stayed there for the night. We talked things over with Lee, Shan’s guardian, and he gave us some tips about what has been happening while we were north. Apparently Exo, Nuhai, and Erzi were leading rebellions all over the Northern Earth Kingdom. After they heard of Hyriu’s capture, they still gathered a small army and have been fighting back as hard as ever. 

Then we headed out, sailing for the Fire Nation isles.  
As we sailed across the ocean, we discussed what to do.

“Lamara, how much information did those scrolls tell you? It would not be wise to charge into something we know little about,” Moji said.

“Kind of like going on a wild goose chase disobeying direct orders of not one, but two nations and actively committing high treason in the process with no idea what we’re getting into,” Koluk snapped.

“Well then I guess it’s a good thing we know what we’re doing,” Moji shot back.

“No, we don’t-” Koluk retorted.

“Do you want to save Hyriu?!” Moji challenged.

“Of course it’s just-” Koluk began.

“Just what?” Moji yelled.

“I wanted to do it in way where we didn‘t commit high treason!” Koluk screamed back.

“Well I didn’t hear you coming up with any other plans!” Moji yelled. “Sorry my plan wasn’t to your liking, except oh wait, you agreed to it!”

“I agreed to the plan of sneaking away in the middle of the night, not fending off the entire Northern Water Tribe army!” Koluk yelled back.

I didn’t know what to do. We had never really had any problems or disagreements before. The rest of us just starred in stunned silence as the argument escalated.

“I believe most of the time you were helping Dhanu with the boat while we held the army back! I’m sorry things didn’t go according to the plan, but surprise, life isn’t fair! Things don’t always work out like they should. Things change. Deal with it!” Moji said.

“If you had come up with a better plan then maybe that wouldn’t have happened. One of us could have been killed trying to escape,” Koluk said.

“No one would’ve died, we are good enough fighters to get out of things like that.” Moji snapped.

“Did you really just say that? I thought you were the smart one!” Koluk insulted. “In case you haven’t realized, we’re not as good as you might think. ‘We’re good fighters.’ Were we good enough to fend off Avon’s attack? No, we weren’t! Don’t you tell me we are good fighters to get out of anything unscathed. You have no idea what that was like for me! I had a great life then the three of us leave Hydronia as heroes only to realize we were no where near prepared for the world. Then I come back home, see my family, all my friends only to have it all taken away, for ever. I saw my home attacked and destroyed. My house burned to the ground. My friends killed and outmatched. Then on top of all that, my best friend is taken by the most powerful person in thirteen worlds and the only way to save him is by betraying my home, my family, and my chief!”

“Okay, that is enough,” L. E. said powerfully. “Arguing will get us nowhere. What is done is done. The only way to get through this is together. Now, back to your scrolls Lamara, what did you learn?”

“They didn’t say much, but it is all useful as it gives a place to start.” I said after a moment of hesitation. “They give brief descriptions of each prison. I also found a map showing where each prison is located. There are a few places where he could be. There is the Boiling Rock, it’s the highest security prison in the Fire Nation. There is also Capital Rock, which is in the Royal City, and the Desert which is in the Northern Isles. Those are the three most likely. Then there are a few others, Volcanic Death, High Wind, The Drowned Rock, and Obsidian Bar. Those are all scattered about the Fire Nation. They are all the high security and specialized prisons.”

Koluk sighed, “Well he could be at any of those.”

Moji looked over the scroll. “Going off of these descriptions, I think I can rule out a few places. Capital Rock just seems to be a prison for mainly non benders, so he probably isn’t there. The Boiling Rock is meant for the worst criminals and is specially designed to hinder, fire benders and earth benders. However, it is in a boiling lake which gives off a constant steam that Hyriu could use to bend so I doubt he is there. The Drowned Rock is under water so definitely not. That leaves High Wind and Obsidian bar which are a possibility but the more likely ones are the Desert and Volcanic Death which are both designed to hinder waterbenders. Either one could be holding him. And going to both would take weeks. The Desert is in the outlying islands to which we would have to sail east while Volcanic Death is farther than even the capital so we’d have to go west. They are about equal distance away from us right now. We have to make an impossible choice,” Moji said and hung her head.

We sat in silence. L. E. looked around at us. “You learned this information from those scrolls, yes?” I nodded. “Where did you get those scrolls?”

“Um, I stole them from the Gambing Library,” I said reluctantly.

“And where did the people who wrote those scrolls get the information?” L. E. asked slyly.

Moji had a look of realization, “From Fire Nation Intelligence and Communication Towers! Oh I can’t believe I didn’t think of that!”

“Think of what?” Lina asked the question we were all thinking.

“Well we don’t know which prison he is in…so we just need to raid a tower and get the information ourselves,” Moji explained.

“That’s brilliant,” Dhanu commented.

“Well, wait a minute, we don’t know anything about these towers or where they even are,” Koluk pointed out.

“You don’t, but I do,” Moji smiled. “Well, at least I know where one is anyway. It’s near the colony where I live.” We all exchanged a look. “I’m not saying that for personal reasons. That’s the only tower I know of and it’ll have a map of nearby towers. It’s our best chance unless anyone else has a better idea?” She directed the last comment at Koluk.

“You’re right,” L. E. said. “What all do you know about this tower?”

“To be honest, nothing more than where it is, but I know someone who does.”

###

We looked at the approaching coast. There were low mountains covered in a forest of deciduous trees. I saw tears in Moji’s eyes as she saw her home.

We beached the boat in a small cove. With the help of L. E. we hid the boat with nature. We hiked through the trees. Everything was green in the heat of summer. We all had to change our clothing because of the extreme heat.

It was late in the afternoon. We neared the collection of houses nestled at the bottom of three small peaks. I could hear the laughter of small children. We came into view of a creek that fed a small pond. In and around the pond were children of all ages, swimming and playing in the cool, clear water. I longed to join them, not just because of the humid air but because they had no worry in the world. No one wanted them dead, none of their friends had been taken away.

There were three older teens watching over the young kids, two girls and a guy. The oldest was a good looking guy around the age of eighteen. He had dark brown hair that hung loose around his face. He wasn’t wearing a shirt which showed off his muscular torso. I could only imagine the comments Ostria would make. He stood knee deep in the water and would splash the group of children that would evoke a chorus of squealing. Then there was a girl, sixteen or seventeen with long black hair. From the way she and the guy acted they seemed to be dating. She sunbathed on a flat rock and would yell at the kids in a playful manner if they splashed her. The last was a girl that I recognized. She had long golden hair like liquid sunlight. She had a bright smile and a loud merry laugh that even made me smile. I searched my head for a name, Zaria. Her name was Zaria. She was one of Moji’s friends and the daughter of Hyriu’s firebending master. She was usually the one that told the kids to splash the black haired girl. She also got right into the middle of it all. She would start the splashing wars, mud fights, and once even got all the kids to team up on the guy and dunk him.

Moji had tears spilling down her face. She started to push through the brush that separated us from the pond, but she stopped. From our position, they couldn’t see us behind the leaves.

“Moji?” I questioned.

“We shouldn’t scare the kids,” she said simply.

“Okay, everyone time to go,” the guy said. I got the feeling I’d seen him before but I couldn’t place it.

There was a collective groan from the kids lead by Zaria.

“Yeah, yeah stay in there much longer and you all will turn into waterbenders,” he said sinisterly.

There were screams from all the children. They all scrambled to get out of the water and the teenage guy laughed.

“Xiao, I swear on all the spirits, if you try to drown my brother one more time, all the wrath of the Sun Sorceress will be upon you!” Zaria said to one of the kids.

“There is no Sun Sorceress,” the five year old said.

“Wanna bet?” she challenged. She stepped into a beam of sunlight which reflected off her wet golden hair and shown with a brilliance.

The kid screamed and ran off to join the others.

“Zaria,” the guy said, “that was mean.”

“What’s mean is saying they’ll turn into waterbenders if they swim for too long, Trevisa,” she shot back.

The name rang in my head. I remembered, Trevisa was Moji’s older brother.

“Not like it’d be a bad thing. Maybe it would cool some of them down,” Trevisa said then snickered.

Zaria and the other girl looked at him.

“I am not laughing at that horrible excuse of a joke,” the girlfriend said.

“What, it was funny, right? Right?” he asked.

“Wrong,” Zaria answered.

“Speaking of waterbenders, have you heard anything from Hyriu or your sister?” the girlfriend asked.

“No, nothing since the Fall of Zhanling,” Trevisa said downcast.

“Are you even sure that was them?” she asked.

“Who else could it be? There aren’t many groups of kids with a waterbender and a firebender hanging out,” he snapped. “I’m sorry Maykra, I’m just worried about her.”

“I know,” Maykra said and hugged him reassuringly. They started to walk away after the kids.

Moji pushed through the brush loudly. She cleared her throat. Trevisa glanced back then did a double take and stopped walking. Zaria and Maykra kept walked a few steps before they noticed.

“Trevisa, what is-” Maykra began then she saw us.

Zaria looked over and stopped as well. Then she squealed with delight, scaring everyone out of their shock.

“Moji!” she ran over and tackled her friend with a fierce hug.

“Hey, Zaria,” Moji said quietly, happy tears streaming down her face.

Trevisa and Maykra walked over. The brother and sister hugged.

“What-how are you-why?” Trevisa stammered.

“It’s a bit of a long story,” Moji said simply. She motioned to us,   
“You know most of them but that is Lina, L. E., and Dhanu.”

“I’m Trevisa, Moji’s older brother,” he said and smiled. “This is Zaria and Maykra.”

“Where’s Hyriu?” Zaria asked brightly.

Our faces darkened. Koluk spoke up, “That is part of our story.”

“Well come on, Dad will want to see you and hear your story,” Zaria said quickly.

We walked back to the colony. I forgot how much I had liked Zaria. She was just a good person. She could actually make us laugh without faking it. She and Lina were also becoming friends quickly. She even got Dhanu to speak a few sentences without too much trouble.

Maykra on the other hand, was very different. She was kind of reclusive but starting speaking after a while. Trevisa was silent the whole walk to Moji’s house. Moji would say something or laugh and look at him, he would pretend to laugh then go silent again.

Moji’s house was close to where we were so we didn’t have to do a whole lot of sneaking through alleyways. We got to her house and quickly went in, it was a fairly nice place. It had high ceilings with thick cedar wood beams suspending it. There was a big window in the sitting room that filled it with natural light.

“I’ll go and make sure the kids get home safely and I’ll get my dad,” Zaria said and rushed out of the house.

We all sat down awkwardly. Dhanu and I sat on a large cushion chair. Lina and Koluk sat in two chairs so soft and cushiony that the chairs seemed to be trying to swallow them. Maykra and Trevisa sat on the sofa. Shan, having no where else to sit, sat next to them. Though, he seemed to be hugging the armrest by trying to be as far away from Trevisa as possible; Trevisa pretended not to notice. L. E. looked for a place to sit and somehow thought the table in the center of the room a good spot. She sat cross-legged on the smooth wood. Trevisa started to speak, probably to tell her that the table wasn’t a seat, but he seemed to think better of it. Moji was oblivious to all. She walked around with a dreamy expression taking in her surroundings.

She suddenly gasped, starling all of us, “Trevisa, what leaves do we have?”

I had no idea what she meant but he seemed to understand. “Oh we have some Ginseng-”

“Great! I’ll make some tea!” she said happily.

Her humming and the clanging of pots drifted to us from the kitchen. I looked around, studying the vases and pictures that decorated the walls. Dhanu had an expression that was somewhere between glee and terror. He was always awkward in social situations, but we were all feeling awkward in that room- glee. On the other hand, he had never been in a mutually awkward situation before and didn’t know how to react- terror. Lina seemed content to study the walls like me. Koluk seemed to be falling asleep in the obviously comfy chair, the sight almost made me laugh. Maykra suddenly seemed interested in her finger nails. Trevisa kept looked around as if waiting for something bad to happen. Shan looked intent on studying every stitch of the sofa armrest. L. E. still sat on the table and was digging through a bowl of sand and seashells. Every time she found one, she let out a gasp and examined every inch of it then added it to the growing pile next to her.

Moji came back and joined us, she squeezed between Shan and   
Trevisa. “Well, the tea is on. So how have things been?” she asked Trevisa.

“Oh um, good, I guess. Things were a little rough when the rebels rose up. Nakkali and all them,” he said.

We all looked away awkwardly.

He laughed, “I knew it was you guys. I just meant with all your attacks, people got nervous. So guards were increased and more soldiers arrived. After Ba Sing Se fell most of the soldiers went there and things calmed down.” There was a moment of silence.

We heard a high pitched whistle.

Moji jumped up, “Oh the tea!” Again the clatter of dishes reached us. After a bit, she came in holding a tray laden with cups. She passed them out to everyone. We all silently took a sip.

Outside, Zaria’s voice could be heard. “…on, trust me. You’ll want to hear this.”

“Can’t you just tell me what is going on?” an adult male voice asked.

“But that wouldn’t be fun,” Zaria answered.

“Oh right, silly me. Why would I want to ruin the fun,” he said sarcastically.

They burst through the door. “Surprise!” Zaria held her arms up.

Hyriu’s firebending master, Zohar, looked at us with shock. “Moji, you-you’re here. How? What?”

“We’ll explain in a second,” she answered. “First, I’d like you to meet, L. E., Lina, and Dhanu.”

“Nice to meet you all, I am Hyriu and Moji’s firebending master, Zohar,” he said.

“He also taught me my dagger skills,” Moji added.

“Nice to meet you, Master Zohar,” Lina said politely.

Dhanu gave a nod.

“Oh, no need for ‘Master’ Zohar. You can call me what you like as long as it is appropriate,” he smiled.

L. E. thought for a moment, “It is my pleasure to meet you, Lord of Flame and Blade.”

He was caught off guard for a second then burst out laughing. “That’ll do, uh L. E.?”

“Yes, though if you would like to call me something similar to what I call you, then I recommend Lady of Herb and Leaf,” L. E. smiled.

“Alright, Lady of Herb and Leaf it is,” he smiled back.

“So are you going to tell us what’s going on?” Trevisa asked.

“Shouldn’t we go get your parents? I’m sure your father can get out of work and-” Zohar began.

“No!” Moji interrupted him. “No, I don’t want them to know I’m here.”

“Why?” Maykra asked.

“Because they might not let me leave again, especially when they find out what we’re doing. It would just be too hard,” she explained.

We gave a short version of our adventures. We didn’t go into great detail but we got the major facts. They all listened intently, occasionally asking a question here and there.

“And the only tower I know of was the one near here which is why I came back,” Moji finished.

They were silent for a few minutes.

“I see,” Zohar was the first to speak. “How long has Hyriu been gone again?”

“Around four weeks,” I answered.

“Every day he is imprisoned is a horrible risk, for both Hyriu’s safety and our own. Yours is a good plan, and as your teacher, I am proud. I assume you will need supplies and new clothing,” he said.

“New clothing?” I questioned. “What’s wrong with what we’re wearing?”

“You don’t know how hot Fire Nation summers are, I do; new clothing, especially if you’ll be doing a lot of sea travel. Zaria, I think you could help them in that regard. Trevisa, go and see their ship and take stock of what all they will need,” Zohar ordered.

“Alright, if someone could take me-” Trevisa began.

“I’ll take you,” Koluk rose and they walked out.

“Maykra, go to the docks and measure the tide, take someone with you,” he said.

“I’ll go,” Lina offered.

“Not in those clothes,” Zaria scoffed.

“Excuse me?” Lina looked at her.

“They’re obviously Water Tribe, I’m shocked we made it into town without anyone seeing, even with all the sneaking around. I’ll do you first so you and Maykra can leave.”

Zaria moved a chair into the middle of the room. Zaria then walked circles around her slowly overlooking her attire with a critical eye. “Now, you’ll need a whole new wardrobe, completely redone. And your hair, honey when was the last time you unbraided that rope?”

And so the day went on like that. Once Zaria finished with Lina, she began insulting my own clothing. Moji spoke with Zohar about strategy and other such things of importance. We used L. E. as a messenger to the different groups by psychic link. Trevisa and Koluk worked on the boat while Lina and Maykra ran errands like going to the market place. Zaria outfitted all of us so we looked like common Fire Nation teens with a fashion sense. Though, there was still a touch of our own nation in the style. I, for instance, wore mostly yellow, with a bit of orange and red. Though I did not like how bare I felt. My arms were completely bare and I constantly crossed them out of awkwardness. Hours passed and soon we had everything we needed and more.

“Well, I wish you were staying longer,” Zohar admitted. “but I am glad to see you all for this short time,” he hugged Moji.

“Thank you, all of you, for your help,” she said.

“Take care of yourself Moji,” Trevisa told her.

“You too. Nice to meet you Maykra,” Moji added; she nodded.

“Thank you for such kind hospitality,” Lina bowed respectfully.

I glanced at Zaria, she had a sad look on her face. Moji hugged her, “You know you can’t come with us.”

“I know, but know it is only cause of him,” Zaria pointed at her father, “that I am not coming. If it was my choice…”

“Maybe next time,” Moji smiled.

“Third time's the charm,” Zaria winked.

“It’ll take you roughly half an hour to get to the island. Stealth is key, and don’t let them send any messenger hawks or it’s all over,” Zohar admonished.

“Alright,” Moji said and we departed.

I kept looking back at the peaceful town wishing we could stay forever. It was so calm there. Life was simple there, but my life was not simple. So long as Avon had Hyriu, I would do everything in my power to get him back. I turned my head to the horizon eyeing the blue water fiercely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was nice. However, that was the most pleasant chapter in book 3 so bye bye to happiness. Things start get dark again for Lamara in the next chapter…
> 
> Chapter 14: The First Tower will go up next.


	14. The First Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very action oriented chapter. We will see that raiding a Communication Tower might not be as easy as they think. Enjoy.

Chapter 14

The First Tower

The island was in sight. L. E. used a spell to conceal the ship so we could approach undeterred. The sun was shining brightly. It was about four hours after noon. We were all silent as the island neared. I eyed the run down docks on the other side of the small island. Lazy guards were patrolling them but none were stationed on our side of the island. L. E. ended her concealment charm and we climbed ashore.

“I’ll stay here and guard the ship,” she whispered to us.

Moji nodded, “Let’s go.”

A cool tropical breeze swept over the island, stirring up leaves and sand. I silently thanked Zaria for the new clothing because it was very hot. The island seemed to be a large chunk of sandstone covered in loose shifting sand. I wondered if that would make Shan have difficulty earthbending. From the ocean, the island looked small but it was the size of a large village. The iron tower dominated over the lesser palm trees and brush. I saw squirrel-monkeys as well as colorful birds and even and monkey-parrot. There was a twenty foot wall around the tower.

“Why would they need the walls so high?” Koluk wondered aloud.

“To protect them from high waves,” Moji replied.

The metal was rusted in many spots near the ground. We saw no guards on the wall. I air jumped up and checked the nearby watchtowers; no one close by. I went back to my friends. I created a funnel of air under Dhanu, I shot him up and he landed next to me. I repeated the process until we were all on the wall.

We ran atop it crouched and silent. I saw a guard up ahead with his back to us. I sped up and air punched him in the back; he slumped to the ground but started to get back up. Koluk quickly kicked him in the head knocking him out. I found a staircase and climbed down it. We were in a kind of courtyard, the main gate to our right and the tower entrance to the left. We made our way to the tower.

“Guards!” Lina said in a hushed tone.

We followed her gaze; two guards were stationed above the entrance to the courtyard. They hadn’t seen us yet but it was only a matter of time.

“Got it,” Dhanu drew two arrows. He notched them, aimed, and fired. The arrows sailed into their helmets, knocking them out.

“Shan, stay here and keep guard,” Moji instructed; he nodded.

We crept inside the tower. We were met with a hallway lined with doors. As well as a staircase to our right that wound upward. We sped up the stairs. At the top, a door barred our way. I put my ear to it. Nothing. I was about to open the door when I heard the softest sound of metal scraping metal. I motioned for the others to step back. I took a quick breath and whipped the door back. Several soldiers were waiting for us. Just as they charged, I hit them with a wall of wind. We surged in. A guy charged me with a sword. I sidestepped it and grabbed his arm. I twisted around and flipped him into the wall. I saw a man grab Lina from behind. She grabbed his hands and flipped him forward. He hit a desk and slid into Koluk.

“Hey, watch it!” Koluk yelled.

“Sorry!” Lina yelled back then kicked a guy in the face.

The room was far too small for our fight. We kept bumping into the wall of other people. Twice, Koluk nearly decapitated me. I swung my arm back but accidentally slammed my elbow into the wall. A painful tingly jolt shot up my arm. I grimaced in discomfort. I shot a blast of air with my left arm. One soldier escaped the chaotic skirmish and scrambled up more stairs.

“He’s going to the messenger hawks! We can’t let him send a message!” Moji cried.

Dhanu ran down the stairs we had come up while Lina went after the man. Moji, Koluk and I dealt with the remaining men.

“Okay, the files should be upstairs,” Moji said. We went up the stairs to the next floor. Lina and the soldier were not there, though there were signs of a fight that went up another flight of stairs.

“Let’s start looking,” Moji told us.

We dug through drawer after drawer, reading paper after paper. Everything from shipping logs to troops transfer.

“Over here, this section is prisoner transport,” Koluk announced. He put a large stack of papers on a desk.

“Remember to put everything back where it was, or they will know what we came here for,” Moji reminded.

We scanned through the stack. As we read, a rock smashed through the window. Moji ran over.

“You two keep looking, I’m going to help them out,” she looked at the stairs then the window. She went to the other side of the room and took a running stance.

“What are you about to do?” I asked.

“Something dangerously stupid, but really cool…I hope,” she answered.

She ran for the window, blasted away the remaining bits of glass with fire then jumped out the window. I heard her scream profanities that would sour the monks’ faces.

“Okay then,” Koluk muttered.

We went back to searching the papers. After several minutes, Koluk exclaimed, “I found him!” I ran over as he read the paper. “Oh spirits.” he cursed.

“What?” I questioned.

Just then, Lina came barreling down the stairs. She was holding her left arm which was covered in blood. Her braid had started to come undone. Behind her, a tall man with fierce eyes limped down the stairs. He was holding a bloody sword.

“Koluk, take care of Lina,” I said darkly.

He led her away. The man strode forward. I readied myself for the fight.

“Let’s dance, little girl,” he said and swung his sword.

I dodged it and spun around whipping up the wind and shot it at him.

###

I stood guard while the others rushed into the tower. I looked around the courtyard. The only metal inside was the main pathway from the gate to the tower. Several palm trees grew in between the tower and its walls. I could hear the distant waves crashing against the shore. A soft wind swept through the trees. I heard voices on the wind and the walls gate began to creak open. I looked around then jumped behind a large chunk of sandstone. I laid flat on my stomach and crawled forward. I peaked out from behind the rock, staying hidden by a nearby shrub. I pressed my hand against the rock. The sandstone wasn’t very strong, but it would work. I created a fissure in the rock and slowly widened it. I looked through the bush again. A group of men were walking along the path to the tower, they neared. I jumped up and kicked the slab of sandstone at the men. A fiery explosion sent bits of rock and dust everywhere. I threw more rock slabs at the men. Four of them were nonbenders, the fifth was a firebender. One by one, I took down the nonbenders until only two soldiers remained; a swordsman and the firebender. The two exchanged a look. The swordsman threw his sword at me, turned his back, and ran. I dived to the side, the sword slicing my left thigh. Before I hit the ground, a barrage of fireballs came at me. I rolled to avoid them. I kicked and punched rocks while I tried to get up but he kept me occupied with a constant stream of fire.

Just then, Dhanu came out of the tower and loosed an arrow at the firebender. He had to jump out of the way which gave me time to get to my feet.

“Nice timing,” I commented.

“They are going to try and send a messenger hawk,” Dhanu replied.

“Uh, like that?” I said and pointed to a bird that flew from the tower.

“Shit!” Dhanu cursed.

He ran forward and notched an arrow. Just as he started to raise it, I saw out of the corner of my eye, a fireball. I lifted up a wall of sandstone that crumbled from the flames. We were knocked to the ground and Dhanu’s arrow went off to the side somewhere.

“Cover me!” he cried as he drew another arrow.

I kicked up a wave of sand at the firebender. My bleeding thigh slowed me down. I faced the firebender and threw as many rocks as I could manage. He threw just as many fireballs. The air around us filled with dust and smoke. Dhanu fired another arrow but missed.

“Come on Dhanu, it’s getting away!” I shouted still fighting.

“Oh really, I wasn’t aware of that! Shut up and get me atop one of these trees, your fight is clouding my vision!” he yelled back.

I lifted up a pillar of rock under him and launched him into the air. He flipped and managed to land atop a tree and stay on. The firebender and I continued our fight as Dhanu fired another arrow. I watched it soar through the sky and it take the bird into the depths of the ocean. He fired another arrow at my combatant. Together we began to push him back. I noticed fireballs coming at us from the top of the tower as well as from the walls. The trees around us moved to block the attacks. A palm tree next to me bent as if in a fierce gale to shield me from a fire blast. I looked around, even though I couldn’t see her, I knew L. E. was watching over us.

More soldiers stormed into the courtyard. Dhanu fired arrows from his elevated position. Three fire blasts came at me. I lifted up a wall of rock. The wall threatened to collapse, I held it together. Pressure build up in the rock. Without warning, the fiery wall blew up, knocking me back. Chunks of rock flew everywhere. As I got back to my feet, I heard a crash; I looked up. Moji had blown through a window and jumped out of it. As she neared the ground, I heard swearing that even made me blush. She punched fire downward to slow her descent. I also softened the ground where she landed. I ran over.

“You alright?” I asked.

“Yeah,” she stood. “Dhanu?” I pointed up. “Oh, okay.”

We turned to face more soldiers. At once we attacked. I launched Moji forward on an earth wave and she threw two fireballs at the men. They scattered to avoid the fire. I jumped into action. Dhanu loosed arrows into the running men from the tree. I sent an earth shockwave that tripped them. Several pike men charged forward. Two of them lowered their pikes and charged at me. I had to turn and run to avoid the blades. A third went after Moji. I saw one of them throw a spear at Dhanu. He leaned to the left to dodge it but he leaned too far and slipped off his perch. His foot got caught on a vine and he hung there upside down. His arrows fell from his quiver, but he caught most of them while the others fell to the ground. Dhanu began firing arrows at the soldiers. Even though he was upside down, his aim was still true. He was able to keep the soldiers at bay. I glanced behind me; my two guys were still chasing me. I lifted up a rock in front of me. I rounded a tree and jumped into the air. I kicked off my rock, flipped over the men, and landed behind them. I launched one into a tree. I looked at the other. I lifted up a rock and launched it at him. He stuck out his pike and caught the rock on the blade. The rock stayed intact. The man then swung the pike at me. I was so surprised that I just watched it come at me; luckily the rock was stuck on the blade so I was just smacked by the rock in the stomach. I coughed as the air left my lungs. The pike came at me again. That time it clocked me in the head. I fell back into a tree. The pike came at me a third time, but I was ready for it then. I grabbed hold of the rock on the blade and ripped the pike out of his hands with earthbending. I then launched a rock that knocked him out. I sat there, heaving as the world around me spun. I saw Moji fighting the other pike man. He swung the pike horizontally. She ran forward then slid down to her knees and slid under the pike. She drew her knife and threw it. I was confused for a second until I saw where she threw it. It cut the vine that had Dhanu hanging. He fell and hit the ground hard. Moji turned to face the soldier, but she was too late. He had already begun another attack. The blade zoomed at Moji’s chest; she dived. The blade still caught her right leg. She cried out in pain. The pike got her again on her arm. I tried to stand to go to her rescue. I felt pain in my chest. By habit, I felt it with my hand only to be surprised to feel wetness. I looked down to see my fingers and chest covered in crimson liquid. I realized that when the pike had smacked me, part of the blade must have cut me. I could feel the pain then. A line of fire from my right shoulder to the middle of my chest. I fell down to my knees. I remembered my sliced thigh; it too was drenched in blood. The world still seemed to spin. I watched as Moji was cornered by the soldier. He raised his pike and swung downward. All I could do was watch it happen. Just before the blade pierced Moji’s chest, a piece of wood blocked it. Dhanu looked at the soldier fiercely as his bow kept Moji safe. Dhanu whipped up his bow, smacked the man in the face, and then kicked him in the chest. He helped Moji up. I stumbled over to them. I saw one soldier still standing.

Dhanu rounded on him, “Give up.”

He looked around fearfully. He unleashed an arc of fire at us. Moji shielded herself, Dhanu dove to the ground, but I sent a rock into the man, knocking him unconscious. However since I didn’t shield myself from the fire, my right hand and forearm were burned. I let out a cry of pain and fell to my knees.

“Shan!” Moji came over.

All of a sudden a man was thrown through a window in the tower. He screamed as he descended. He hit the ground with a crunching noise. I didn’t need to look at him to know he was dead. In the window stood Lamara, looking down at us. She, Lina, and Koluk came down to us. A great fire burned on the island from our fight.

Lamara looked around, her eyes settled on the dead man for a second then moved on, “We got what we came for, let’s go.”

They helped Moji, Lina, and I back to the ship where L. E. was waiting for us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that got kind of dark, huh? So even though they are all good fighters, it seems that without Hyriu’s leadership, their fights become chaotic and unorganized. Things get interesting in the next chapter.
> 
> Chapter 15: The Future on Oribu Island goes up next.


	15. The Future on Oribu Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they go to island and some stuff happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize for the lack of consistency of chapters. I underwent a move so this has not been the top priority. However, I am getting settled and hope to get back on track. Well, this is a long one. But it is very good. Enjoy.

Chapter 15  
The Future on Oribu Island

I sat quietly as our boat soared across the water. I hadn’t tried to talk to anyone and none of them had tried to talk to me. My hair whipped about my face. I thought about the man I had killed. His face haunted me. I hadn’t meant to kill him, my anger just got away from me. I didn’t know how to feel about it. I didn’t know what to think of myself. I had ended someone’s life. I took someone away from this world forever.

Shan had woken up but he remained silent. Moji was reading maps while talking to L. E. Koluk and Lina talked to each other about different weapons for fighting. Dhanu sat with his bow in his lap, and his quiver between his legs. He had a pile of arrows on either side of him. One pile was of broken arrows, the other a pile of unchecked arrows. He would pick up an arrow, if he could fix it or it wasn’t damaged he put it in the quiver. If it was irreparable then he would place it in the broken pile.

One thing Dhanu hadn’t figured out was when I needed his support. He couldn’t always pick up on my moods, I couldn’t blame him but I still needed comfort.

I looked out over the water. A small island was on the horizon. It was covered in tall green grass with wild flowers. It also had rows of olive trees. It was like a large hill of grass that rose out of the water. There was a small border of sand where the water met the island, then a barrier of loose rocks.

“So what’s the plan?” Koluk asked. “Gorge ourselves on olives for a day or two then head out?”

“Actually,” Moji began, “at this time of year, the trees have been harvested of all their olives.” Koluk sighed of disappointment. The ship reached the shore; I stood. “The plan is to recover our strength, heal, train, and prepare on our way to The Desert.”

We climbed ashore. “Wait, do people live here?” Shan asked.

“No,” Moji answered. “The people that own this island only live here during blooming season. After the harvest they return to their real home to sell the olives. They only come to the island to check on the trees once a month. They were harvested only a few weeks ago, so we have at least another week before they come back.”

The boys, except for Shan, began unloading the supplies. L. E. and I used our abilities to move a few crates. I saw Lina go over to Moji.

“How do you know all this stuff?” Lina asked her.

“Before we left my house, I studied the nearby islands. I also used my intuition,” Moji answered with a sly smile.

“So you just guessed?” Lina asked in shock.

“It was an educational guess. When you are in charge of people, you must be sure of yourself, or at least sound sure of yourself. In the midst of battle, I may give an order that might sound ludicrous, but if I say it with the utmost confidence, they’ll follow it. Speak with confidence and others will listen, remember that,” Moji said.

While the others finished unloading the ship, I went for a walk. I headed towards the peak of the hill. The island was about the size of Hydronia. Great big trunks and twisted branches surrounded me. The trees were in planned rows, I walked in between two rows, a ceiling of branches above me. The sky was filled with gray and white clouds. A strong wind ruffled my hair and sent waves through the grass. Between the gray trunks, I saw sparkling sapphire waves. The whole environment was a simple beauty.

I looked back, I could no longer see my friends through the wall of trees. I closed my eyes feeling the wind. I breathed in, smelling the trees and flowers. I felt at peace; I felt happy. I listened to the birds chirping, slowly they grew quiet.

Behind me, I heard a whisper. My eyes shot open and I turned around; no one in sight. My eyes darted back and forth looking for something. Finally I recognized a voice, it was Shan. The wind was carrying his voice.

I sighed, “Shan, I’m gonna kill you.” I laughed at my jumpiness.

“No need. I’ll do that for you.”

I jumped and turned. No one was there. The voice sounded like it was just behind me. I looked down the hill and took a few steps. Through the branches I could see Lina, Shan, and Moji walking up the hill calling my name. I started toward them when, for only a second, a figure of shadow barred my way. I jumped back.

“No, not that way.”

“Leave me alone,” I whispered.

The calm beautiful forest turned to a frightening and dangerous wood.

“You are alone, Lamara.”

I got back to my feet. I took a step toward my friends, instantly I was frozen in pain. As I tried to move forward, it felt like I was walking into a sword. Each inch I moved forward, the swords moved into my arms and legs. I gasped in pain. I tried to take another step but the pain was too much; I fell back. The air left my lungs and the wind grew cold and fierce. The shadowy figure flashed before me. I crawled backwards. He flashed again and I felt the invisible swords. I jumped up and ran the other way.

“Yes, come to me.”

I stopped. Dark trees surrounded me. I couldn’t see the shore anymore. Beyond the trees was darkness. I heard large creatures moving through the trees. I tried to run away but an invisible sword stopped me and pushed me back.

“Let me go!” I yelled.

“I will, but first let’s talk.”

“No!” I yelled. I slashed at the trees with airbending. Branches and leaves blew about the area.

“None of that now.”

A fiery pain erupted in my chest. I cried out in pain. I fell to my knees.

“Lamara?” Shan’s voice sounded so far away.

“No, not again,” I whispered. I had a flashback to when Avon cornered me after his arrival. “No, I won’t let this happen again. I won’t be scared again.”

I whipped the air around me and slashed at the wooden walls. Snapping twigs and crunching leaves filled the area. Every place the figure appeared, I slashed him away.

“Oh, you have a fire in you. A fire that was not there before.”

“Let. Me. Go.” I commanded.

“I will, but not yet.”

“Why?”

“I want to talk to you, obviously. No if you could stop-”

I stopped slashing. “Why should I believe you?”

“I just want to talk, I swear.”

“What about?” I questioned.

“The Future. It is my understanding that before you left Heiwa Valley, Head Monk Dadao gave you a warning.”

I remembered Dadao’s words.

“Yes, he said if you went after Hyriu, one of you would die. He is right. Now that you’ve begun this venture, one of you will not survive it.”

“Who?” I asked desperately.

“Oh, so you trust me now do you?”

“No, I just-I,” I stammered.

“I have information you need, but how do you know that I’m telling the truth? I give you my word I am telling the truth.”

“Your word means nothing,” I snorted.

“Doesn’t it? Remember, I have been inside your head so in turn you have been in mine, in a manner of speaking. I know you better than anybody. I have lived your life through your eyes. I’ve heard your thoughts. I have seen your perspective. I have seen you for who you really are. And in turn you know me. When I put those visions in your head, you knew if I was lying or not. You could tell which ones were true visions and which were contorted images. You know when I speak the truth. At least one of you will die on this venture.”

He was right, I knew when he lied, but he wasn’t lying. Then the way he worded it brought up a question. “‘At least?’ So more of us could die?”

“I will quote an old wise master on this, ‘Always in motion is the future, and many possible futures there are.’ So yes, there are some paths where more than one of you die, in fact those are the more likely. There are only a few paths that lead to one death, and no path leads to you all surviving this ordeal. No matter what, you can not escape it.”

“Well what do you mean, like dead dead or…cause some of my friends are…a bit abnormal?” I asked.

“True Lalima Ekala and Hyriu have abilities that are unknown, but the rest of you are normal. In the visions I have seen, the ones that die are dead. As in no heartbeat and not breathing, dead. Though there is one path that is better than all the rest, one of you still dies, but in a way still lives, though some might consider that fate worse than death.”

I sighed, there really was no escape. “Well, then like I told Monk Dadao, if one of us must die, then I’ll make sure it’s me.”

“Are you sure? You say that now, but when the time comes, are you really willing to give up your life for another? What if you must die to save your friends but Hyriu remains my prisoner?”

“Wh-what?” I asked confused.

“Say your rescue failed but one of you must sacrifice themselves to let the others escape. Would you give up your life then?”

I paused. I couldn’t die with Hyriu still missing but I also couldn’t let another one of my friends die.

He laughed his cold laugh.

“Why are you telling me this?” I changed the subject.

“I am fighting the psychological war.”

“Well, I don’t care, we will get Hyriu back and we will stop you!” I yelled.

“Perhaps, but unlikely. You forget, this is not the first time I’ve dabbled in world conquering. It is my specialty. However, you might beat the odds and save Hyriu, well what is left of him anyway.”

“What have you done to him?” I demanded.

“Oh, I’m just torturing him. Destroying his very essence. Corrupting him. Killing him slowly and painfully. Driving him insane.”

“You’ll pay for this! Everything you’ve done to him, I’ll do to you!” I threatened.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Lamara. I thought you would have learned that lesson by now.”

The words hit me hard. I had nothing to say back to him.

“Well, this was fun. I enjoy speaking with you. Let’s do it again sometime…”

The presence faded from my mind. The wind went back to a pleasant breeze and it grew light again.

I took a step as I saw Shan and Dhanu running over to me. I suddenly became very light headed. The world spun and the ground rushed up to meet me.

###

“She’s waking up,” L. E. said softly.

I groaned and opened my eyes. It was dusk. The orange sunset painted the still cloudy sky. L. E.’s face was looking down at me. I sat up.

“How are you feeling?” she asked.

I looked around. Moji was eating some noodles while she and Shan read some maps. She began stuffing her face, a little bit too aggressively, and dropped some noodles onto the maps. Shan began to curse her, throwing the wet maps into her face. Moji made a face at him and took a wet noodle and flung it in his face. He turned red and lunged at her, causing the bowl of noodles to fly everywhere. Dhanu was sitting next to me. I heard the clang of metal on metal; Koluk and Lina were sparring with swords. Lina was using Daminao’s dual swords.

Moji looked up, noodles decorating her face,“Lamara, you’re awake.”

The others came over.

“Have some noodles,” L. E. handed me a bowl. I accepted it gratefully.

“So you wanna tell us what happened?” Moji asked.

“Yeah,” Shan interjected. “First you go for a walk and don’t come back. When we went looking for you, it got all dark and windy and for some reason we kept walking in circles-”

“Confundus Charm most likely,” L. E. commented.

“-we could hear your voice and branches breaking but we couldn’t find you. Then out of nowhere, there you were passing out. All around you were broken branches and slash marks in the trees,” Shan finished.

I looked around at all of them. I considered not telling them. “Avon spoke to me.” They all made exclamations of surprise.

“What did he say?” L. E. asked.

I hesitated. “He mostly just taunted me and tried to scare me.”

“Did he say anything about Hyriu?” Shan asked.

“Just that he was torturing him,” I whispered. Their expressions darkened. “He is still alive though.”

“How do you know if he was telling the truth?” Lina asked.

They all looked at me. “I-I just know.”

“It is true,” L. E. spoke up. “Avon has been in her head and she in his. They now have a bond. She knows him better than most just as he knows her. They can tell when the other is lying or not.” she looked at me, “I have a similar bond with Lamara as well.”

“Did he say anything else?” Moji asked.

I looked at L. E. for a second, “No, he didn’t.”

I ate my noodles in silence. After we finished eating, I watched them train. Lina was a very good sword fighter, even with her injuries. She had a lot of natural talent. She had taken her hair out of her braid to wash it. It was the first time I had seen her with her hair hanging loose. I barely recognized her, with her hair flying about and the fierce expression on her face.

I went over to Moji. She was reading maps, again. “Is that all you do, read maps?”

She looked up and smiled. “Sometimes I just pretend to read them. Mostly when something is on my mind I pretend to read, that way I am not interrupted.”

“Oh, uh sorry,” I said and started to walk away.

She laughed, “No, that’s not what I meant. What’s up?”

“Well, I’ve been thinking. Avon might have learned about our plans while he was talking to me. What if he moves Hyriu?”

“I’ve also been thinking about that,” she said. “We could raid another tower on our way to The Desert to see if he was transferred, but we might lose our opportunity to save Hyriu. I think we should just go straight to The Desert and see if Hyriu is there. If he is, we rescue him, if not then we’ll raid another tower. We follow the trail until we get Hyriu. I’m willing to attack every prison, raid every tower until we get him back.”

I nodded. I was struck by her fierce tone. Just then, L. E. called us all over. We gathered around the fire.

“I’ve been thinking,” she began, “if we get into a similar situation, where Avon, or anyone, separates us, we will have no means of calling for help. So I am going to try to establish a psychic link between us.”

“What does that mean?” Shan asked.

“In the past, I have spoken to some of you with my thoughts. I projected them into your heads,” L. E. explained.

“Like when you told Hyriu and I to cover our eyes when you freed Lamara from Avon’s magic?” Moji perked up.

“Yes, exactly like that. With this psychic link, not only will I be able to speak to all of you, but you all will be able to speak to the rest of us, just as we are now, only in our heads. However, it is one thing to project my thoughts, and some else entirely to have a constant link established at all times, especially in a battle. So I must practice maintaining a link like that and you all must practice getting used to it. I thought now is as good a time as any. Before I do, I will give you a few basics. Being psychically linked, while useful, can be very dangerous. You must be careful of what you want to project to us and what you want to remain private. Also, you must be willing to share your thoughts or we won’t hear them. But do not be too willing either or we will hear everything in your head. And you must also keep a level head. If one of us gets too emotional, their emotions could wash over into the minds of us all. Everyone ready?” she asked. We all nodded but I was terrified. I didn’t want them in my head. I didn’t want them to know what I was thinking.

L. E. went to each of us one at a time. She pressed her hand to their forehead with her eyes closed for a few seconds then moved on to the next person. Shan was the first. After L. E. moved on, he had several strange expressions dance across his face. He also moved his lips in a whisper. It took me a second to realize he was speaking with his mind. The others reacted in similar ways.

“I can hear you,” Koluk blurted out as L. E. pressed her hand to his forehead. “Oh sorry, I mean.” He said out loud again.

“It is alright,” L. E. said aloud. “First timers usually speak aloud, it helps to focus your mind on what you want to say. It works the same way with magic. If I want to perform a spell, I need to focus my mind on what spell I want to perform. That is why most beginner witches and wizards say the incantation of the spell aloud, but it really only helps order your thoughts because that is what drives the magic. Oh sorry, I went off on a tangent.”

She moved on to Dhanu who slightly recoiled from her hand. She then turned to me.

[/i]Lamara, are you ready? I heard in my head. Don’t worry, they can’t hear you yet.

I-I don’t kn-know if I can, I stammered.

Come on, you can do this. Take a deep breath. Push back all the dark thoughts and memories and focus only on the good. Choose something truly good and focus on it, she instructed.

I took a deep breath. I tried to think of something good. By force of habit, my hand drifted to the gold arm band Dhanu had given me. Dhanu, I thought. He was one truly good thing. I looked over at him. He gave me an awkward reassuring smile. Okay, I’m ready, I told L. E.

She pressed her hand to my forehead. I felt a strange sensation. If felt like my ears popping only, it was my mind ears that popped.

Alright, can everyone hear me? L. E. asked. Her voice was different. It still sounded like her but more exotic and ancient sounding. She had more of an accent than when she spoke aloud.

Yes, Shan answered. His voice sound timid and shaky, which surprised me.

[i]I’m here, Moji said. Her voice didn’t sound that different. It just had less of her confidence.

[i]I can hear you, Lina’s voice was more determined and hard than her actual voice.

I am here, Dhanu was quiet and nervous sounding.

I’m here, I thought.

They all looked at me. Lamara? Can you hear me? L. E. repeated.

Yes, I tried to be louder this time. They continued to look at me. “Yes, ugh I mean-” I said aloud.

Lamara, L. E.’s voice echoed in my head. You can’t be too reluctant. You must open your mind a little more for us to hear you. Come on try again.

I took a deep breath. I grasped the arm band. I am here, I answered. L. E. nodded with approval. I wondered how my voice sounded to the others, broken like Shan‘s, hard Lina’s or quiet like Dhanu‘s?

Okay, remember that we are in each other’s minds, we can hear everything. Even if you don’t express it in words, we will feel our emotions and feelings. We’re going to try a few exercises. Know that these exercises will be grueling and hard. We will learn more about each other than we ever wanted. First, we’ll try something simple. Let’s try to be silent for a full minute, L. E. thought.

Easy, Koluk’s voice echoed out.

Oh, you think so? L. E. responded.

Just by feeling his thoughts, we could tell Koluk hadn’t meant for us to hear that.

Idiot, came Moji’s thoughts. She then looked around in horror.

Um, what was that? Koluk asked.

Enough! I did warn all of you. You are going to have to control your immediate comments that you used to make. Before you could make comments about someone without a second thought, but now we will all hear them. Again, silence for one minute, L. E. commanded.

We managed it for a few seconds then.

Man I’m hungry, came from Koluk’s head.

Fa-No! No snide comments Moji. No snide comments. Oh crap, they can hear me. Oh crap they heard that! Oh cra- Oh spirits just stop! Came from Moji’s thoughts.

I looked at Lina. She was sitting in a meditative position. She had her eyes closed. She breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth slowly.

A quiet whisper could be heard. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. came from Lina.

Uh, Lina, Moji nudged her.

“Huh,” she looked around. “Oh dang it!”

We all laughed.

Ha ha, Shan’s laugh was loudest. She can meditate better than the Air Nomad. He suddenly looked at me in fear. The others looked at me.

I shot a glare at him. What I didn’t intend to do was send a spear of anger at him. My thoughts pierced his mind and he screamed before I knew what happened. When I realized what I’d done, I recoiled back into my mind but still maintaining the psychic link.

Shan fell back clutching his head. L. E. went over to him.

“I’m sorry,” I ran over to him. “I’m so sorry Shan.”

“I didn’t want to get into this yet, but you can also attack psychically. Even if you don’t have psychic powers, like me. As long as you have a link to someone, you both can attack, but you can also defend. However that is all very advanced and difficult so we will not go there yet.”

Shan sat up rubbing his head.

“I’m sorry. I won’t do it again. I promise.” The word came out of my mouth before I could stop it. Then in the matter of a few seconds, so many things happened. The word ‘promise’ brought back memories that flooded my mind and everyone else’s.

###

This first was when we were sailing to the Water Tribe Capital after the Fall of Zhanling.

Hyriu put his hand on my shoulder, “You just feel like if you let yourself be happy, then something bad will happen?” I nodded. He hugged me.

“Here, let’s make a little pact, a promise. I will protect you, make sure nothing bad happens to you and you protect me, alright? I promise.”

I nodded and laughed, “You don’t need protection but I promise too.”

Hyriu smiled and chuckled lightly. “Now how about we go get some sleep?”

###

The second was after we woke up and Hyriu was gone. I had started to run towards the Bei River.

I was almost to the river. I got ready to jump. Someone tackled me.

“Get off me,” I screamed still crying.

“What? Are you going to swim after him?” Koluk yelled. “He’s gone Lamara! We’ve been out of it for hours. There is no way to catch up to him!”

I hugged my knees and cried. “But I made a promise. I made a promise. I made-” I kept repeating it.

“Then I’ll make a promise; we will go get him. But right now, we’re in no condition to chase anyone. We need time to heal and grieve. But I promise you, we will go after him,” he hugged me.

I continued to cry and hug my knees but I nodded. When I continued to cry, Koluk decided to leave me.

###

The last memory was from earlier that day, when Avon was talking to me.

“You’ll pay for this! Everything you’ve done to him, I’ll do to you!” I threatened.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Lamara. I thought you would have learned that lesson by now.”

###

I stopped the flow of memories and emotions. They all looked at me. Koluk, Shan, and Dhanu had tears running down their faces.

“Lamara?” Moji said softly.

“I- I didn’t mean-I’m sorry,” I stood and backed away.

Lamara, it’s okay. Don’t be ashamed of what happened. It wasn’t your fault. Avon wants you to feel guilty. He wants it to eat you up inside. He wants you to unravel. I don’t think we should give him what he wants, do you? L. E. asked.

After a few seconds I responded, No, we should never give him what he wants.

Good. Well I was going to wait a bit longer to do this but since that happened I think it should be now. One at a time, we are all going to open our minds to each other. Lamara since you kind of started, would you like to continue? L. E. asked me.

A stroke of fear awoke in me. I didn’t know if I was ready for that yet. I was about to say no, when someone took my hand. I looked over, it was Dhanu. His expression didn’t show much, but his thoughts radiated his confidence in me. The panic and fear left me. I took a deep breath. Yes, I would. Um, how exactly do I do it?

L. E. chuckled, Just start going through your memories, not all of them, but enough so we will understand you. Though, try to remain as emotionless as possible. We will all feel your emotions through the memories but if your true self gets too emotional, positive or negative, it will consume the rest of us and we will likely have an emotional break down.

I nodded. I started with my life before we left to search for Avon. It seemed like such a long time ago. I remembered how I got to explore the Gambing Palace. I remembered my friends, Ostria, Deepika, Daminao, Ava, Sonam. I remembered leaving Hydronia, how optimistic I was. I remembered saving everyone from the ship blowing up. I remembered breaking that man’s leg in the encampment. I remembered Gansu dying. I remember L. E. saving Koluk from the Shadow Eaters. I remembered Avon’s arrival. I remembered being cornered and his attack. I stopped the memories for a second. I took a breath and continued. I remembered Gulanoth. I remembered Yang. I remembered Avon’s attack then him cornering me again. I remembered the horrible visions. I remembered Shan saving me. The memories began to flow faster, L. E. helped me heal, Taria made me laugh, Zhanling fell, we arrived back in Hydronia, I was happy, Avon attacked, my friends died, Lina saved me from Silver Mask, Avon took Hyriu, we grieved, Lina was banished, we left, I killed the man in the tower, Avon cornered me in the olive trees, he taunted me.

The memories stopped. I opened my eyes. They were all crying silently.

“Okay,” L. E. managed, “Who’s next?”

We all chuckled slightly. And so we all began to open our minds to everyone else. And as the sun sank and the night grew dark, I looked at each of my friends. Dhanu with his quiet demeanor but fierce desire to protect his friends and most of all, me. Moji, with her striking confidence and will to prove some firebenders are good people. Koluk, his burning anger for the destruction of his home and his struggle to control his want for revenge. Lina, her great strength and intelligence, but also her desire to be accepted by society and to prove her will. Shan, his fear of Avon, but his powerful drive to rescue Hyriu and make amends. L. E., with her great power and the drive to protect those closest to her. We were a strange group of people. Individually, we would fall, but together we were unstoppable. We were capable of victory. We would win. We would save Hyriu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice ending huh? I hope you thought so because we will be taking a break from Lamara and the others. Hyriu’s story will take the focus, and boy is it a wild ride.
> 
> Chapter 16 goes up next.


	16. A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyriu, or Yaban, arrives at his new home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is the first of a very long chapter arc for Hyriu, or should I say Yaban? Ha ha, get ready my readers. So far there have been several things that have been graphic and disturbing, mainly Hyriu being tortured but nothing that is really ‘M’ rated material. The main reason I wanted a higher rating for Book 3 is because of this story line that starts here. It is definitely rated M, not this chapter, but future ones for sure. So again, prepare yourselves. Enjoy.

Chapter 16  
A New Home

I regained consciousness in a metal room. I was restrained in a chair. Guards lined the walls. I could tell I was on a ship from the constant rocking. Soon the door to my room opened and I was escorted out. We went through several hallways before I was met with the bright light from the outside world; I stepped out into the light. The first thing I noticed was the air. It was so humid. Compared to The Desert I felt like I was drowning. Breathing became labored and I swayed, but managed to stay standing. I looked around at my surroundings. The ship was docked at a stone dock. The dock and the large cliff in front of us was a dark volcanic rock. Everywhere else was open water. The dark cliff loomed over me.

Avon strode out from behind me in his Fire Nation persona. He met a group of soldiers. They talked out of earshot. Avon motioned me forward. When I hesitated, one of the guards nudged me with the butt of his spear. I walked forward, though I didn’t see an entrance. In front of me was just black rock standing high into the sky. We came up to two guards that stood in front of the cliff.

“If you will,” Avon told the men.

They each placed one hand on the rock, stared at each other and firebended into the wall at the same time. The rock slid inward and to the side. Behind the door was a large metal lift. Avon gestured for me to go in; I did. Ten guards went in with me.

Avon looked at one of the men we met at the docks. “I trust he is in good hands. Remember the information I gave you. Make sure any guard that interacts with him is informed. Do not underestimate him.”

“Yes, sir. We will take every precaution,” he gave a salute which Avon returned. He walked back to the ship.

As the door to the lift closed, he looked back at me smiling, red eyes glinting. The lift jerked and began to rise with the sound of creaking metal. It took several minutes for the lift to reach the top. A door on the other side of the lift opened; we walked out.

The humidity was worse up there. My breathing became more labored as my body tried to adjust to the new climate. I studied my surroundings. We were atop the cliff. Ahead of us was some kind of pavilion. It was on the edge of another cliff. A great cloud of steam rose up from somewhere below. As I looked through the steam, I saw the cliff was circular. With a shock I realized we were standing on the rim of a volcano.

Another lift full of guards came and we headed toward the pavilion. There was a gondola there; the pavilion was a dock for it. Inside the volcano was a boiling lake and an island. On the island was the prison.

They pushed me into the gondola and twenty guards squeezed in as well. The gondola pulled out over the boiling lake and headed down to the metal prison. The prison was in the shape of a hexagon; in the center was the prison yard.

As the cloud of steam enveloped me, I began to feel light headed. The air was such a drastic change from The Desert that my body couldn’t handle it. I fell to the side and began to hyperventilate. My vision turned red then black. I tried to suck in the air but I couldn’t breathe. Just as it seemed I would pass out, I could breathe. I could see. I felt normal suddenly. No, better than normal. I realized I went into Stage One to try and save myself. I took a deep breath of the air filled with water and stood up straight. The guards eyed me nervously. A twisted smile worked its way onto my face.

“What happened?” a guard asked. “Are you alright?”

I took another deep breath and directed my smile at him, “Never better.”

I turned forward again, eyeing the prison. It was made of metal. With my head clear I calculated my options. There twenty guards crammed into the gondola with me. I eyed the nearing platform. There were about thirty guards waiting for me, fifteen on each side. In the center was a lone man, probably the warden or some high ranking guard. As the gondola got closer I could make out more details. He was tall muscular, and had long brown hair. I came up with a plan.

I slid my right arm through the cuff as far as possible. I grabbed onto the metal bar that held my cuffs together. I concentrated on the heat around me. My fingers grew warm, then hot. The metal began to warm up.

The gondola pulled to a stop on the platform in another pavilion. The doors opened. When I remained still, I was nudged in the back.

“Walk.” A voice instructed.

I smiled, “As you wish.”

I slowly walked forward. Even though the humid air gave me new strength, my many wounds still afflicted me. I could only manage a slow limp. I kept my head bowed so my hair covered my eyes. I watched the guards closely. The metal began to grow hot and burned my fingers but I continued to firebend it. As I neared the lone man, the guards looking uneasy; I continued to walk. Just when it seemed they would charge me for getting too close, I took one more step and stopped.

The man cleared his throat then said in a deep voice, “Welcome, Anzen Hyriu, we’ve been expecting you. This is the Boiling Rock, and I am the warden of this lovely establishment. I assure you we know all about your abnormal abilities and have taken every precaution to keep you here.”

I looked at the guards to my left, then my right, and lastly behind me. I then fixed my eyes on him staring long enough to unnerve him. “Have you? Well I must say it is very nice that you did all of this for me. I mean, what a welcome. But then you said it was for Hyriu. Well I am sorry to inform you that I am not Hyriu. I-”

He interrupted me. “Don’t play games with me. We know you are Hyriu despite what you might call yourself now. We are also aware of your current mental state.”

“You interrupted me. That was rude of you. I’ll remember that. And I don’t play many games nowadays, don’t have the time. However, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I am not Hyriu. You all think I am. Ha ha, no, I’m not. Nope. You see, I – I’m Dhatu Yaban. Or Yaban if you like. But I am not Hyriu. He’s dead. Dead. Dead! I killed him and took his place. So now everyone thinks I’m him but I’m not.”

“Why did you kill him and take his place then, Yaban?” the warden humored me.

I smiled sinisterly, “Because I like to play games. And you said you’re prepared for Hyriu? That’s good, great even. You deserve a gold star on your record, except oh wait. No, no star for you. You are prepared for Hyriu, you are not prepared for me. Here, let me show you.”

Right when the words left my mouth, I jumped into action. I blasted my cuffs with fire and jumped and kicked an air wave behind me. I then swirled water around my cuffs. The glowing hot metal sizzled and snapped, freeing my hands. I looked up. My wind blast had taken out most of the guards behind me. However, the ones on either side of me charged forward. I shot two blasts of fire at the right group. Several blasts surged toward me from the left; I dodged them returning with attacks of my own. Despite my ankles still being shackled, I could put up a good fight. I sent raging infernos and biting whirlwinds that left the guards burnt and breathless. One guard managed to get close enough to grab my wrist, I hurled him into the air and he spiraled into two of his fellow guards. More of them got into punching range. I soon didn’t have room to bend, so I punched and kicked anywhere I could. Occasionally my punches were met with a sickening crack or a crunch signaling a bone breaking.

Dhatu Yaban rose, blood of many guards dripping from his hands, a fierce snarl etched onto his face – my face. I was Dhatu Yaban – No I was Hyriu. Yaban was a servant of Avon who killed the guards at the Desert, and rescued me. He also just took down fifty guards like it was nothing. He helped me. No I did those things. I killed the guards and I took down fifty guards. I was Dhatu Yaban – But Yaban was a servant of Avon. I didn’t serve Avon, did I? No, if I served him I wouldn’t be in prison, but I still was Dhatu Yaban. Hyriu would never have killed those men, and he didn’t. He died. He didn’t survive The Desert. He didn’t give up, Hyriu would never give up, he was murdered by Yaban. Yaban had done all those bad things and he would continue to do bad things so he could avenge Wei. But that’s what Hyriu wanted. Why would Yaban want to avenge someone he never met?

“But I did meet him. I loved him.” I said aloud.

Yaban and Hyriu were the same person, they were me. But no one could know that Hyriu did all those bad things. Yaban did those things, not Hyriu. Yaban.

“Okay buddy, that was a nice show you put on but shows over,” the warden said.

I realized I was pinned to the ground. I tried to get up. I was met with a blistering pain from my right arm. The warden had me pinned by my right arm.

“I recommend you stay down or ill break this arm,” he warned.

I took a deep breath. Whether I was Hyriu or Yaban, I couldn’t stay there. I summoned the wind and ripped my arm out of the warden’s grip. There was a sharp popping noise, my right arm was dislocated. I thrust my left hand out and send the warden flying into a new platoon of guards that had just arrived.

I look around – the gondola. I would ride it back across the boiling water. Just as I started toward it, I heard a familiar chilling screech. A herd of snappers charged out of the gondola. They let loose another deafening howl. I recognized my own horrific scream among them. I suddenly shrank back. I didn’t know if I was Hyriu or Yaban, I was terrified.

“No,” I whimpered. “Please no. Not them.”

Shan dropped down in front of me, “Stay back Hyriu. I got this.” Then he smiled with his crooked smirk.

“Sh-Shan?” I whispered in disbelief. He took a stance. “W-Wait, there-there’s no earth up here. You can’t bend.”

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry,” he smiled reassuringly.

The Snappers came at him. He kicked and punched with speed and ferocity but he was quickly overwhelmed. They began slashing away at his chest.

“Shan!” I cried.

He fell to the ground in a bloody heap. He looked over at me. “Hyriu, why didn’t you help me? Why didn’t you go with me? Why did you let me die?”

I saw a flash of the land raft dock in a roaring inferno. “I – I didn’t – I’m sorry.”

“You left me to die, alone,” he said then became still.

“No, Shan, no! Shan!” I sobbed.

The Snappers came at me. I backed up then fell. In a flash the Snappers turned into prison guards. Before I could react they grabbed me. I struggled to get free. I saw one guard raise a fist; it flew at my face and everything went dark.

###

I woke up in a solid dark room. It was freezing cold. I tugged at the rags I wore for warmth but they were just thin cloth that did nothing. I tried to create a ball of fire for warmth and light. I could only manage a small flame that provided little of either. However, I was able to make out my room. It was small and empty. A big metal bolted door was in front of me. There was a small vent in the ceiling. Through it came the cold air. There was no bedding or slot in the door for trays of food.

Finally I couldn’t maintain the flame any longer – it went out. I huddled to keep warm.

“Tsk tsk tsk, Yaban, not so good for your first day,” Avon said.

I couldn’t see him but I could feel his presence.

“I’m not Yab-“ I said.

“What was that?” he mocked. “You’re not Yaban. Well you aren’t Hyriu, that’s for sure. So unless you’ve come up with a different persona with a cooler name, unlikely, you are Dhatu Yaban.”

“I’m not your servant,” I said.

“No, perhaps not, but you’re well on your way.” Then he left me.

I don’t know how long I was in that dark cell. But it felt like eternity. They only fed me once the whole time. I broke out into fits often, crying fits, coughing fits, raging fits, seizures, scared fits, over and over. I couldn’t control them. I just had to wait until I’d pass out and hope I didn’t suffocate on my own vomit. Though sometimes I wish I would suffocate. So I could escape that cold dark hell. But I didn’t. I woke up after each fit, exhausted.

It had felt like I’d been in there for forever. I thought of my vision of Shan and the real Shan. I’d sent him to his death. I had been so angry at him and for no reason. I would never get to apologize and I would never forgive myself. I spent the remainder of my time crying, huddled in a corner wishing for death in that cold dark hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was…..not good. Hyriu vs. Yaban, that can’t be good for one's mental state. The Boiling Rock is a very famous prison and one thing i’ve been looking forward to since I began this series. It’s such an iconic location with interesting characters and so many possibilities and ideas to expand on. Next chapter is definitely mature, we get to know some of the other prisoners here.
> 
> Chapter 17: Inmates will go up soon.

**Author's Note:**

> (Now that you guys are caught up, you'll also get the long cheesy notes at the end haha). Well here we are. Book 3 has started. That was a bit of a slow opener but I did have to tie up some loose ends left over from The Fall of Hydronia. After this though, things get interesting. Book 3 doesn’t waste time on setting up, the plot kicks off right away. The Fall of Hydronia was the set up for book 3. And let me tell you, this will be one wild ride. 
> 
> Here is a type of trailer that I typed, I had to shorten it because the whole thing wouldn't fit, so if you want the whole thing, this story also is on fanfiction.net and wattpad.
> 
> Who
> 
> Hyriu launches himself out of a cloud of fog.
> 
> Will
> 
> Lamara, Lina, Daminao, Ava, and a girl with long curly brown hair run along a mountainside in Heiwa Valley.
> 
> Fall
> 
> Dhanu back flips out of a palm tree and fires and arrow.
> 
> When
> 
> Lina is on a small water tribe ship, she looks behind her.
> 
> The
> 
> A girl with fiery hair flashes a devilish smile.
> 
> Comet
> 
> Moji bursts out of the water, a burning ship behind her.
> 
> Arrives
> 
> Cuts to the Plaza Tower in Harbor City before the Fire Nation capital. The sky is red. Shadow Eaters fly around it, it blows up in the middle section. The top of the tower falls to the ground.  
> Cuts to Sokka during the Day of Black Sun. Bato runs by and says, “Sokka, we’re on our way to victory!” A raspy voice calls out, “You really think so?” A figure in intricate black and red armor walks out of a building. A fancy haunting mask covers his face. He draws a black sword. Sokka draws his and the two meet in a clash of sparks. Sokka is knocked the the ground then asks, “Who are you?” The swordsman laughs and says, “I am Dhatu Yaban.” Then swings the sword at Sokka’s neck. Lina is in a metal room. A man grabs her from behind. She screams and grabs him and flips him forward and on to a desk. Moji runs forward in a tropical jungle. She goes down on her knees and slides forward, dodging a horizontal axe swipe. She stops in front of the camera and draws her dagger with a fierce expression. Hyriu is riding an earth wave in a foggy prison yard. He does a back flip launching a large rock forward. Akiko is running forward in the prison yard. She jumps and does three flips in the air before landing with a wild expression. Princess Azula is in a metal room, she shoots a bolt of lightning at the camera. Akiko and the girl with fiery hair high-five. Hyriu is in a metal room, in a chair, he is being electrocuted. Dhanu runs out of a metal tower in a tropical jungle. He takes aim and fires an arrow high in the sky. Moji and Shan hide behind a rock that is being blasted with flames. The pale man with the scar is fighting Lina as the sky is red. He swings a sword. Lina jumps over it while doing a flip and throws one of her black fans at him. 
> 
> Azula leans forward to Hyriu in a chair. She says, “You will join me.” Hyriu glares back, “I will never join you.” Azula smiles and straightens. She does her signature technique for shooting lightning. She directs it at Hyriu. Just as lighting begins to form, cut to black. We hear an old male voice say, “They all say that. And they all burn.”
> 
>  
> 
> Avatar  
> The Legend of Anzen Hyriu  
> Book Three  
> Red of the Comet  
> Is Here
> 
> Well wasn’t that something? You better be excited now. Chapter 2: Sorrowful Silence will go up Sunday.


End file.
